Forgotten love
by Lauka2
Summary: Jack Frost, follows a girl one fateful night, and sees her die. Three years later, she appears again, but this time as a spirit. She seems like she knows something about Jack, but she won't share anything. Disclaimer: i do not own Jack Frost or any of the characters. Only the Story plotline and Temperance. Darkfic
1. Chapter 1

First chapter

Okay, so I've had this idea for a while, or rather I've had the idea of making a RotG fanfic for a long time, but I haven't really had a good plot, but I think i have one now, so let's see how it goes!

Anyway, this chapter is told in first person perspective, from the view of my OC Temperance Jones/Tempora, and the next will be from Jack's perspective, and then it'll go to third person telling.

* * *

My name is Temperance Jones. I'm currently lying on the bottom of a lake, in the middle of the park. I'm not scared; in fact I embrace the thought of dying. Not that I didn't have a happy life, but the life I'm going to hold in my death, will be so much better. I look up at the hole in the lake. The ice broke under my feet and I fell in. nobody even knows I'm here and they won't find out until they search the lake as a last resort for my body. Then they'll find me, cold and frozen, with blue lips and white skin. They'll try and move my body to the surface, but won't be able to. I can tell already now, that I'm too entangled in branches and weed here at the bottom. At some point, they'll give up and this lake will be my grave.

But… this isn't the first time I've died. The life I'm leaving is my third, granted by the man in the moon. He gives me the chance to be reborn every 150 years. I don't know why he allows me a new life, but I have accepted two times before none the less. Maybe I hoped to learn all there is to know, or maybe I just hoped to see him again. A boy, whose name I have long forgotten. I only remember his face.

I also remember the day of my first death. It was a perfectly normal day, and winter was at its end. In fact, the very first day of spring was to come the day after, along with my birthday. I had been playing all day in the woods along with the boy and some of our friends. I remember his smile and it feels me with warmth for a short second. Then I say goodbye to all of them. I start walking home and feel like something's wrong. The animals were starting to wake up after the long winter. Then it happened. I could hear loud footsteps. At first I thought my friends were playing tricks on me, but the footsteps sounded too… loud. Like a trunk of wood being dumped on the ground. The sound got louder, and I heard a low growl. I turned around and saw a bear staring at me. We had all heard stories of a man eating bear residing in the woods, but I had myself never believed in it. But there it was, just like it had been described. It looked at me with hungry eyes and I started running. I still had a long way home, and suddenly I tripped over a root that was sticking out of the ground. I landed on the ground with a loud thump and turned around quickly. The bear had caught me. It made me feel strangely at ease. I felt it claws shred my skin, and screamed. I became the hungry bear's first meal after a long winter.

I woke up a few months after that, in early fall. I had no idea what had happened, but I got up and looked at my body. It was whole again and I looked up at the moon. It sounded like someone was talking to me. 'You, who love each season equally, I have given new life' the voice said, and I realized it was the man in the moon. My mom used to tell stories of the Guardians, where the man in the moon had been the very first. He kept talking to me, and I realized that it was autumn. I looked back at the moon, and he spoke his last sentence 'you who love all the seasons, shall be granted the power of all four. You shall be able to change according to each season' the moon stopped talking and I looked around. I touched one of the trees and was amazed when it froze. I realized I was in what I call 'winter mode' now, and started running around, making it all into real winter weather. I called myself 'Tempora' and it stuck. Mother Nature took me in after I ran into her near my home town. She even helped my family's land get better and I was able to live on without fearing for them.

Second time I died was 133 years after that. I know because it was the day before my birthday again. I was walking in the woods, looking for berries, when I heard a loud bang, then felt something penetrate my chest. I had been shot by a stray bullet. The people who shot me quickly came to my aid, but the bullet had hit me right in the heart. It didn't take long to become Tempora after that, but memories of my past life had disappeared, except for my day of death and the boy's face. I want to see him again, maybe in my next life.

I was revived again 17 years ago. This was my most eventful life. But also the one I had most problems with. The pain from my first death started to come sometimes. I held in the screams of pain when I was in school or at a friend's house, telling them that my heart was hurting again if they started to worry. I remember nearly everything from this life. My mom, my sister and my school. I even had a boyfriend, his name was Kyle. His loss will be the biggest. For I never truly loved him. Not that he was unlovable, for he truly was. He was amazing, and one of the last gentlemen on earth.

I feel my heart slowing down and a smile appears on my face. I'll miss everyone from this life, but I can't help but feeling happiness here in my last minutes. For my real life, one I'll hold for 150 years after dying or longer if I don't want to be revived. I'll be Tempora again, and I'll finally be able to do magic again. I have tried multiple times in this life, but to no avail.

Suddenly the thought of why I went out on the thin ice goes through my head. I try to think about why I did it. Then I remember it was because I saw his face, standing there on the middle of the lake. Maybe it was just my imagination, but I walked out to him anyway. I wasn't freezing, even though I'm only wearing skinny jeans and a t-shirt. I fell through the ice when I reached out for his face. I wanted to touch it, after dreaming of him for almost 300 years. But the ice cracked under my feet and I fell in. and now I'm here, dying.

I don't fear my next life, or fear about my body. I know from the last time that mom, or Mother Nature will see to me getting a new body. Now my thoughts start to fog up, and I see the moon through the hole. I remember my sisters Night and Day and smile a little more, for I know they'll be so happy to finally see me again.

But one thing concerns me. When I wake up tomorrow, covered by a thin layer of snow, I'll only be visible to those who believe in the guardians. Not that I am one of them, but I am a spirit, just like the guardians themselves. And it means that none of my friends will see or hear me. They might even think I drowned myself on purpose. But it was an accident.

My name…. Is Temperance… Jones… and in a few… seconds… I'll be… Tempora… wielder… of the four seasons...

* * *

End of chapter.

How do you like it so far?

The picture for this chapter is up on DA

Just search Rise of the Guardians Tempora, and it should be there.


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter

Jacks POV on the little death incident.

next chapter will be in third person

* * *

I was just flying around in town around midnight when I saw her. I had been keeping an eye on her recently. Her window had been opened and she crawled out and looked around, like she was making sure she didn't get caught. She crawled down the fire escapes, only wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a t-shirt. But it doesn't look she's freezing.

I follow her to the park where she starts talking into the thin air and she sounds like she's having a real conversation. She says the word Tempora a lot. I have no idea what it means, but it sounds Latin. Night and day is also mentioned a lot, but in relations I can't quite understand. She suddenly stops and looks at a tree. It almost looks like she's listening to it. Then she starts smiling lovingly at it. I have no idea why someone would do that, and I can't figure out why she would do it. She starts walking again and I follow her. She reaches the lake and looks around. Her breath is visible in the air and she looks like she enjoys seeing it. A soar out to the middle of the lake and look at her. She has amazingly green eyes and long brown curly hair. She also has freckles. Suddenly her whole body freezes up and she stares right at me. I freeze up too, wondering if it really is me she's looking at. She looks like she just saw a ghost, which I guess I could be. But suddenly her gaze changes, like she realizes I'm real. She steps out onto the ice and I get scared it might crack under her. But the ice holds and she walks out to me. Her gaze is focused, like I might disappear if she doesn't look at me the whole time. It starts snowing and the flakes land on her softly. I notice that they don't melt. She reaches me and looks me right in the eyes. She reaches out her hand to touch me, and I have no intention of moving. Suddenly I hear a loud crack and she looks down. She looks up at me with fear in her eyes and then the ice breaks. I stand for e few seconds trying to comprehend what happened. Then I look down into the hole. I want to save her, but I'm not sure if I can even touch her. The stuff she said runs through my head. She said her name was Temperance. I decide to try and get her up. I jump in and notice she's already at the bottom. I can see her body is becoming paler and there's not coming bubbles out of lungs. I think she's already dead, but I won't let the lake be her grave. I swim down to her and notice that the weed and branches have already tangled her up, like they're holding her down. I swim over and snap the branches and rip off the weeds. I look at her and notice that I can pull her up now, which I then do. The hole is a bit frozen up, but the ice is so thin it's easy to break. I get her up to the surface and pull her up on the ground.

I look at her and notice she's smiling slightly. It starts snowing again and I see her hair freezing up a bit. I wish I could do something for her, heat her up and bring her back to life somehow, but I can't produce heat. It's still snowing and I stand up and look at her. I squint a bit and notice that the flakes now melt on her skin. It almost looks like it's sucking up the flakes. I shake my head at the thought and walk away. She's just a normal human, the flakes would only melt on her skin, not be absorbed. I look back at her and notice the moon shining down at her, making it look like her skin was glowing. I hear something from the direction she's lying in, and it sounds like some kind of humming. Then my mind starts playing tricks on me, making it look like she's moving a bit, like one would do in their sleep.

I fly off, not needing to look at her anymore. I also overheard her making an agreement to meet with her friends there in the early morning. I know their day will be ruined once they see her, lying cold on the ground and frozen.

* * *

End of chapter

The picture for this chapter is up on DA

Just search Rise of the Guardians Tempora, and it should be there.


	3. Chapter 3

Third chapter

Next chap will be three years into the future

* * *

Jack came by the next morning, just checking to see if her body had been found yet. When he arrived, she was still lying there, under a layer of snow. A little of her arms were showing, and he noticed they were almost completely white. He heard someone coming towards the lake and looked at the friends she had been with the day before. He looked at her and noticed she moved again. The snow moved a bit and revealed some of her hair. Then he saw one of the kids walking right through her. Then she started to move like she was waking up and rolled onto her back. She sat up and the snow fell off her. She looked around and was shocked to see the teens there.

"Why…" she mouthed and stood up and Jack noticed that her entire body looked like it was frozen. Her hair had turned white and she was wearing what looked like a bunch of sown together pieces of cloth in pale colors. Jack stood and looked at her as she looked around, seemingly completely confused. Then it looked like it clicked in her head and she looked out at the lake.

"No…" she said and the others seemed like they started to wonder why one was missing.

"Anyone seen Tempe? You'd think she'd be the first one here" a girl with short red hair asked. She looked around and the others seemed to be wondering the same question.

"No, I haven't seen her. She seemed so excited to skate"

"I wonder if the ice is even thick enough" a boy with black hair said and looked out on the lake.

#So her name's Tempe, or at least her nickname…# Jack thought and looked at her. Tempe looked at the guy going to the lake and widened her eyes. She ran there as fast as she could and slammed her hands on the ice. The boy took a step out on the ice and she looked at him. Jack looked at it with curiosity and leaned against his wand. The boy didn't fall in and stepped around on the ice and walked out to the middle. Tempe looked away from him and shut her eyes tight. The boy leaned down, looking like he'd noticed something. He wiped away the snow and yelled in surprise.

"What's up Kyle!?" the others asked and he looked at them.

"Guys… Tempe…. She's here…" he said with a wavering voice and the others looked at him in horror.

"You're kidding… right?" One of the other guys asked and he shook his head.

"I need something to break the ice with!" he yelled and one of the girls threw him a big branch. It landed not long away and he took it. He looked at her face for a bit before looking for a proper spot to break the ice. Then he slammed the branch into the ice and it broke. When he had made a sizable hole he began taking off the ice. He was very careful to take it off and even more careful when pulling her up from the water. The girls screamed and hid their faces in their hands.

"That can't be… how? Why?!" one of the boys asked and looked out at Kyle.

"I…I…" he stuttered and two boys walked out on the ice towards him "she's so cold…" he said and stroked her cheek.

"We gotta get her to land…" one of them said and looked at him "I know it must be hard…"

"We need to get her to Ms. Jones… and Rose…" Kyle said and the three took her body gently on Kyle's back, making sure she wouldn't fall off.

"I'm sorry…" Jack looked at the girl still sitting with her hands on the lake, a tear trailed down her cheek. She sobbed and looked at the others. It didn't seem like they could hear her at all. Jack decided to soar behind her, to try and talk to her. The group that had gathered to have fun, now carried around a dead body. One of them gave Tempe her jacket, to make it look less suspicious when carrying her. The girl got up from the lake and looked after them. She turned around and bumped into Jack. She looked at him for a full three seconds before screeching and slapping him.

"Hey, what was that for?!" he asked and she stepped back.

"How… you… why…" she said and a cold gust of wind blew. She looked in its direction and then back at Jack. Another cold gust of wind, and she vanished. Jack stood and looked at felt his cheek. It was stinging.

"Why would she slap me? And just how did she become a spirit?" he asked into the air.

* * *

End of chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Fourth chapter

* * *

Tempe stood and looked over the lake and sighed. She'd been dead for three years now, and nothing had changed since the last she was Tempora. She heard children giggling and looked their way. She knew all of their names. She knew the names of most of the people walking around, but none of them could see her.

"It's lonely… I haven't even gone home to see Mother and my sisters…" she looked into the sky and sighed. The children laughed again and she looked at them once more. One of them got her attention. It was a small girl, age 10. She was sitting by a tree and looked at the lake, tears down her face.

"Rose…" she said and sighed "you… of all people… should be able to see me… or maybe you don't believe in the stories I told you anymore?" she said and got down from the tree branch she was sitting on. The snow felt pleasant on her feet and she giggled. She walked carefully on her toes towards the girl. She skipped a few steps sometimes. When she was in front of the girl she sat down on her knees, reaching out for her. Her hand went right through the girl "I guess three years without me, and probably with you praying for me to come home every night, made you lose hope…" she said and sighed. She looked at the girl who looked even more intensely at the lake "Rose… I'm right here. Now, please, just believe in what I told. It's true" Rose looked up for a short second, looking like she almost could see Tempe. Then she looked down and mumbled something into her knees. Tempe got up and sighed. She turned around and noticed some kids were looking her way.

"Probably looking at Rose" she said in a normal voice, knowing not many children believed in the guardians, and the chances of her meeting those who still did, would be slim to none. But they shook their heads in response #they can see me?!# she thought and the children went back to playing around. They were having a snowball fight with the new fallen snow. She looked back at Rose "why aren't you playing along?" she asked and sighed. Then a snowball hit her shoulder and she looked at the children. They continued playing liken nothing had happened and she smiled. Looking back at Rose once more, then decided to walk away to leave her to her own thoughts. Another snowball hit her and she looked the direction it came from. She looked just in time to see a tot of white hair disappear.

#Him again?!" she thought frantically and soared above the ground. She was debating on staying and waiting to see what he wanted, or get away as fast as she could. He poked out his head and she decided to just scram. She got to look him in the eyes for a full three seconds before she flew towards the sky like a rocket.

* * *

Jack looked at her while she was talking to the girl, and how she'd walked straight towards her. The girl sitting on by the tree had been sitting there one day a week since winter started, before that she would have sat there every day, looking out at the lake. He'd been told the girl's name was Rose Jones. Her sister had been the girl that had drowned in the lake three years prior. Now that sister, was standing right in front of her, talking and everything, but she couldn't even see her. He knew it must've been hardest on the dead girl, since she tried to tell her sister she was okay, but couldn't even get through to her. Jack decided to try and get her detention somehow and threw a snowball at her. He knew it wasn't the best idea, but it was something. It got her attention and she looked around. He threw another snowball when she turned to look at the girl again. He ducked as quickly as he could, but curiosity got him and he looked over his hiding spot. They had eye contact for three seconds before she descended like a rocket. He looked after her.

"You're not disappearing on me this time" he said and flew after her. He barely managed to catch up to her. She looked behind and yelled at him.

"Why're you following me?!" she asked.

"Just wanna ask a few questions!" he yelled back.

"Not interested in feeding the paparazzi!" she yelled and a snowball formed in her hands "here's payback!" she threw it and hit him square in the face. He shook his head while flying, and caught up yo her completely. He saw her starting to fade out and grabbed her ankle. Next thing he knew, he was sucked into what felt like one of North's snow globes. He closed his eyes and when he felt like everything stopped moving, he let go off her, falling on something hard.

"Ow" he said and opened his eyes. He found himself to be in a long tunnel with shining rocks in the ceiling. "Huh?"

"Oh great, you followed me! Just great!" the girl said and looked at him "What do you want?" she asked and he looked at her. Her face was twisted in an angry mask, making her look less than pretty.

"Why do you look like that girl that drowned three years ago?" he asked and her face loosened up.

"I… I… seriously?" she asked and looked at him. He got up from the ground and looked around again.

"Where is this?" he asked and she looked at him.

"Okay, get your priorities straight" she said and crossed her arms "wanna have the answer to your first, or second question?" she asked and he looked at her.

"First, I can always find the second one out" he said and she groaned.

"Of course…" she said and sighed "dang it" she punched the air "but seriously, you don't know? I mean, you kinda followed that girl around before she drowned, right?" she said and started walking.

"You saw that?" Jack asked in disbelief "I didn't see you"

"of course you didn't… but I sure as hell saw you, floating around everywhere looking at her, why'd you do it anyway?" she asked and held her hand on the tunnel walls as she walked.

"I was… she just… I don't know…" he said and looked at her "now answer my question, why do you look like her?"

"Because I AM her! Jesus, get a grip would you? I mean, you kinda pulled me out of the water, right?" she shifted to only holding her fingers on the walls.

"How did you know?"

"Lucky guess! Now why would you do that? Am I really that pretty?" she asked and looked back at him. He was just about to answer when he got a really good at her. Her looks hadn't changed that much, except her eyes were blue as cold water now. Her hair also looked like it was frozen, but still incredibly soft. She giggled and looked ahead again.

"I'll take that as a yes" she said stopped up. Jack noticed there was a big wooden door in the middle of it all.

"Wow… you live here?"

"Yup, but I don't live alone" she kicked in the door "I'm home!" she yelled. Everything was silent and Jack looked at her.

"I don't think anyone's-"

"TEMPE!" two voices yelled at the same time from within the building, and suddenly two girls had flung themselves at her neck "Oh we've missed you soooo much!" they said and hugged her tightly.

"Uh, who're they?" Jack asked and the two girls turned their heads and looked at him.

"No" the black haired of them said.

"Way" the other one, who had hair in the color of a sunset

"You've brought a boy home?!" they yelled.

"By accident, he grabbed my ankle while I transported here" she turned around and looked at Jack "these are my sisters, Night and Day"

"Oh so that's what you meant when you talked about Night and Day three years ago"

"Three" Night looked at the girl with a displeased look.

"Years?" Day did the same.

"What happened three years ago?" they almost yelled in unison and flew in front of her.

"I kinda… well… I drowned… and uh… you know"

"YOU'VE BEEN TEMPORA FOR THREE YEARS, AND HAVEN'T COME TO SEE US?!" they both yelled and she sighed.

"Nope, been too busy trying to learn how to fly, I've bumped into like every tree in the forest!"

"No excuse!" Night said "how come you drowned anyway?"

"Yeah, you'd think you of all people would know when the ice was ready to skate on" Day looked at Jack and then it looked like she recognized him as someone "oi, Night" she said and slapped her sister gently on the upper arm.

"What is it D-" she looked at Jack and got the same look in her face.

"Yeah…" Tempora said and they both looked back at her.

"We get it… you're forgiven this time, but don't pull the same trick in 150 years!" Night said and flew inside.

"Yeah, but come on! Mother's waiting inside!" Day said and grabbed her wrist "you can come inside too!" she said and Jack followed a bit reluctantly.

"Mother! Mother guess who's back!" Day yelled and Jack looked around inside the house. Everything looked like it was made of wood and stone. Vines were growing up the walls, and hung like lamps in the ceiling. The temperature was below zero he could feel.

"Get a move on!" Tempora yelled at him and he looked her way. She was standing with crossed arms and looked at him.

"Hey, I just wanted to see what this place looked like"

"It looks like this, so come on!"

"Why are you so anxious to get me near you, am I really that attractive?" he asked and she sighed.

"No, I just have this horrible feeling you're going to break something if I don't keep an eye on you" she answered and he walked past her. A sudden scent of something he couldn't quite place hit his nose and he stopped up again.

"What now?" she asked and looked at him "get moving, would you?" she shoved him ahead and he looked at her.

"You smell… like something…."

"I get that a lot, now just move! I am anxious to see my mother, so GO!" the last word sounded like thunder, and the whole house echoed with it. He decided not to mess with her and just walked. He noticed that the place looked like a mix between the Tooth castle and North's workshop.

"Wow" he said and looked around.

"Well, what do we have here?" a deep, calming female voice sounded and he looked ahead. In front of him was a garden with a tall beautiful long haired woman in front of him. Her hair covered most of her eyes, but he could still see how gentle they were.

"Mom…" Tempora said behind him and walked up to her.

"Tempora, my daughter, I have missed you so very much" she said and Tempora ran to her.

"Mom, I have missed you too" she replied and hugged her tight.

"You have brought a guest I see" she said and looked at Jack "what is your name?"

"Uh Jack Frost ma'am" he said and bowed.

"Nice to meet you jack, my name is Seraphina" she bowed too and smiled at him.

"That's a beautiful name…" he said and looked at her.

"Seems like my mother's beauty have taken you in, but beware, she can change just like that" Tempora said and looked at him "she is Mother Nature after all"

"Wow… you are… wow…" Jack said and Seraphina gave a small chuckle.

"I have been told I was beautiful before, however, it's been centuries since a young man such as yourself told me" she walked towards Jack "Jack Frost, the Guardian of Fun. I hear you were a great help in defeating Pitch Black"

"Well uh… I guess I was" he said and she smiled. The entire room felt warm to him and he looked around. The room was filled with flowers from every season "it's a beautiful garden you have here" he said and Seraphina looked around.

"it is, I keep all the flowers here, it's also where I make new species" she walked over to a Orchid and plucked it "but some flowers haven't even been discovered yet, and they are some of my most beautiful creations, it's such a shame" she sighed and put the flower back. It attached itself right back to the ground and Jack looked at it in wonder "Why are you here, young Guardian?" she asked and Jack looked at Tempora, who had climbed up in a tree looking at the two.

"I grabbed her ankle, and then I was here suddenly"

"Why did you grab her?" Seraphina asked and Jack looked at her. Her eyes weren't as gentle, but she wasn't angry.

"I just wanted to ask her a few questions, about herself, but she wouldn't answer" he said and Tempora and scuffed.

"I have nothing to say to you…" she said and reached up and plucked one of the leaves from the tree.

"I just want to know who you are. And how come I've never seen you before?" Jack asked and Tempora looked at him.

"You only come to Burgess in winter; at least, you're only active in winter. I am there the whole year you know. As to who I am, then you have what you need. My name is Tempora, and I have the power to control the weather. Anything else?"

"How old are you?" he asked and Night gasped.

"You don't ask a lady her age! That's rude!"

"317!" Tempora said and came down from the tree "I have lived three times, each time to the age of 17, with a revival each 150 years from my last birth" she walked around, looking away from Jack.

"Who revived you?" Jack asked and looked after her.

"The man in the moon, don't ask me why, for I have no idea!" she reached a door and opened it "now, go home to Burgess, and leave me alone" she slammed the door shut and he looked at it.

"What's up with her?" he asked Night and Day. They just lifted their shoulders in answer, indicating they didn't know.

"It's nothing new, so don't worry" Seraphina said and looked up. Jack looked up too and noticed that the cave they had to be in was a lot taller than he first assumed. He then felt two hands grab each of his arms.

"So!" Night said and giggled.

"Now!" Day giggled to.

"You're going to answer some of our questions!" they both yelled and dragged him away.

* * *

A little away, Tempora was peeking out from behind the door. She looked at Jack and felt her stomach starting to do weird flip-flops. Then a sudden fear washed over her. She closed the door again and held her hand over her heart.

"Go away!" she whispered loudly and fisted her hand.

* * *

End of chapter

Okay, fourth chapter yay X3

and I only just watched the movie, so if anything i've written in the last three doesn't really match up, then that's the reason.

I also made a tumblr for Tempora, if anyone's interested in asking her questions

The name of the blog is: asktempora

And Seraphina is the actual name of Mother Nature in the books series, so i'm going after that.


	5. Chapter 5

Fifth chapter

* * *

She took a deep breath and exited the door. Her sisters were in the middle of interrogating Jack, and he looked like he was highly uncomfortable. She couldn't help but giggle. She had no reason at all to be even the slightest bit of hostile towards him. All he ever did to her was throw two snowballs, but she had slapped him mere seconds after they met for the first time. She sighed and walked in.

"Girls, I think you've had enough boy company for one day," she said and they looked at her.

"Aw no fair!" Night whined.

"Yeah! You just want him all to yourself!" Day yelled and they both crossed their arms in annoyance.

"Well… I did kinda want to talk to you, Tempe is it?" Jack asked and she looked at him.

"You can call me that if you want to. But my name is Tempora, at least now it is," she said and he looked at her.

"Okay then, Tempe. Can I ask more questions?"

"Am I really that interesting?" she asked and giggled. The two sisters sitting beside Jack looked at each other in surprise, then at Jack and then back at Tempora.

"We'll be going now" they said in unison and vacated the room. Jack looked after them in confusion and Tempora sat down in front of him.

"What do you want to know?" she asked and he looked at her.

"Firstly, I want to know exactly where I am"

"You're in Mother Nature's sanctuary. It's a place where every flower in the world, every plant in fact, can grow at the same time"

"It's very pretty" he looked around "so, is Mother Nature a guardian?"

"No, she's not. She used to be but then… something happened and she asked the man in the moon to be allowed to step back from being a guardian. He granted that request and she's been living out here ever since"

"That sounds boring" he said and looked back at Tempora.

"Maybe it is… but she likes it here, it's nice and quiet" she smiled gently and took up a flower on the ground.

"As far as I saw, back when you were human at least, you liked it when it was noisy"

"I liked noise yes, but I also like silence. There has to be balance between the two though. Too much noise and I become angry, too much silence and I become quite the annoyance"

"I have yet to see you angry, I think"

"You have. By the way, next time you wanna catch someone's attention, a snowball to the shoulder and neck aren't the best idea" she said and he chuckled.

"I had no idea what else I could do… which reminds me, why couldn't your sister see you?" he looked at her and saw he'd hit a soft spot. She looked at the ground for a bit.

"I… I don't know. I used to tell her the stories of the guardians all the time. She liked them so much. I don't think I ever saw someone believe in them as much as she did. Well her and Jamie"

"You know Jamie?"

"Well yeah, I mean, they have class together, and sometimes Rose would invite him and his friends over to hear me tell stories. Oh how I loved telling stories" she looked up into the ceiling and smiled "but my favorite stories were never shared with Jamie and the others. No, Rose kept those stories all to herself. She always told me who to tell stories about when the others came over, but her favorite stories were those I loved to tell the most, the ones she never wanted others to hear"

"Who were they about?" Jack asked interested.

"Me" she closed her eyes and rested her head on her knees "I loved telling my stories"

"Isn't that a little selfish?" Jack asked with a small smile.

"Maybe, but there was a reason for it. Oh you should have seen Rose's smile when I told her stories about Tempora, wielder of the four seasons"

"Maybe you could tell me one?" Jack asked and she looked up from her knees.

"Maybe… would you like to hear one?" she asked and he nodded.

"It might answer some of my questions"

"Well… okay then, I'll try and think of one" she closed her eyes and tried to concentrate.

"Isn't it just your memories?" Jack asked and she looked at him.

"I have a hard time accessing my memories from when I was a human, well depending on which life I try and remember from that is"

"You'd lived three times right?"

"Yes, and my first life is the one I can remember the least from. Now be quiet or I won't remember anything" she said and closed her eyes. Pictures flashed before her eyes, multiple faces flashing before her eyes, feelings passing by along with them. Then the picture she used to talk about the most popped up and she started to tell her story.

"Maybe I should just begin with the beginning? Tempora was a happy girl, living in the outskirts of old Burgess. It was over three hundred years ago mind you, so her tales aren't many from the time. But one thing can be told, the day she died. For Tempora started out as a mere human, one who loved all seasons equally" Jack sat and looked at her as she told her story. Her eyes were nearly closed and her eyelashes lied over her skin so softly.

"But then the day of her demise came. She was going home, after playing all day with the boy she loved. She could hear something or someone following her, but she thought nothing of it. She just thought it was one of her friends, playing tricks on her. But the thing following her came closer, and she could hear that the footsteps were far too heavy to be from a human. She turned around to look, and stood face to face with a hungry bear. It was a big ugly one, and it looked directly at her. It had been hibernating all winter, and had only emerged from its cave a few days prior. She started running away from it, and was succeeding in it too. But nature would want it otherwise. A root sticking up from the ground caught her feet and she fell. The bear caught up to her, and it got it's first meal in three months" Jack was a bit horrified that she would tell such a story to a ten year old, but brushed it off.

"When she woke up, she was changed. Her skin had become paler, and she was wearing a dress of patched up clothes in brown and orange colors. She looked up at the moon, because it was talking to her. Telling her why she was being turned into what she was now. Telling her, that she was now in control of the four seasons. She didn't believe in what she heard at first, not until she heard someone cry a little away from where she was. Two persons were standing over a grave, the smaller of them crying. She reached out for them, but caught nothing. Then she realized that she was indeed a ghost. She was nothing to those who didn't believe" she finished her story and looked at Jack. She felt her body shiver at the memory, and held her stomach.

"Wow… sounds harsh" he said and looked at her "are you okay?"

"Yeah… Hnnnnngh" she said and leaned forward "I'm… Just… fine!" she said, obviously in great pain.

"You don't seem fine…" he said and she took a deep breath. It helped a bit and she took another one.

"Just phantom pain… sometimes when I think about how I died the first time, the pain from that stupid bear's claws come back" she sat up and Jack stared at the upper part of her dress.

"Are those… scars?" he asked and she looked down.

"Yeah… they appear when the pain comes… looks pretty frightening, right?"

"They do, man… that must've hurt pretty badly" he reached out his hand and traced one of the three scars.

"Maybe you shouldn't do that…" Tempora said and he looked at her "I mean, they are on my chest after all"

"Oh right" he retrieved his hand quickly and looked at her "sorry"

"AW COME ON!" someone yelled in the hall way. They both turned their heads and Tempora sighed.

"I told you, you're both lousy spies!" she yelled and her two sisters poked out their heads.

"Sorry… but you two seemed to get along so quickly!" Night said and smiled.

"Go away" Tempora said and sighed "please?"

"Okay…" they said and flew away.

"What is it with those two?"

"Let's just say there aren't all that many spirits like us, on our age. So they want to make sure I get a boyfriend"

"So they're gonna try and hook us up?" he asked and she giggled.

"Definitely" she looked directly at Jack "so don't falling for any of their tricks, okay?" she said and winked.

"Sure thing" he replied.

"Is there anything else you want to know about me?"

"This is like your house right? So do you have your own room?"

"Actually, I do. Wanna see it?" she asked and got up from the ground.

"Sure" he got up too and looked at her "you're suddenly a lot more welcoming"

"I decided you hadn't done anything wrong, except throwing snowballs at me"

"Yeah, but you slapped me three years ago, remember?"

"That was also one of the reasons I decided I should be nice to you" she took a right turn and jack followed. Every time they passed a room he had to look inside, and each time he looked into a different world.

"Are these rooms like portals?" he asked and Tempora shook her head.

"No, they are just rooms in the cave. Mom does have pretty green fingers, so the whole cave, well the part we live in at least, is filled with green scenery and flowers. But my room is different from all the others"

"Really? How?" he asked and looked at a veil in front of him "that looks like spider web" he said and she giggled.

"It's dusted, so it won't stick. You do realize that the silk a spider uses for its web, is the strongest and finest in the whole world, right?"

"I know… but aren't most girls afraid of spiders?" he walked through the veil and looked around "wow"

"Welcome, to the Garden of Seasons" she said and bowed "I can change the season in this room whenever I want"

"Really?" Jack looked around a bit "hang on… this isn't far from the lake in Burgess…"

"I know… I have no idea why it looks like this exact spot though…"

"Actually… something's missing" Jack said and walked t the center of the garden "there should be a stone, right here. A big one too. Li-like a gravestone or something"

"You've seen that?" she asked and looked at Jack.

"I have… for some reason, I often find myself there when I'm down… I have no idea why though…" he said and looked at Tempora. She looked a little lost, but that look quickly disappeared.

"I go there often too… I just like the forest surrounding it" she said and Jack heard a bird chirping.

"You've even got birds in here?" he asked and looked around.

"Yeah, lots in fact" she whistled and a flock of birds came towards her.

"Wow, you have a lot of birds! How can they even live in here? I mean, what about food?"

"You're walking on soil Jack; there are plenty of worms in the ground there. Plus there's berries and stuff like that the birds can eat from" she smiled one bird landed on her finger and started chirping a melody. She hummed along with it and started dancing. Jack just stood and looked at the little scene. He noticed how she moved, and found the moves strangely familiar. He held his head, trying to remember where he'd seen them before, but it slipped him just when he thought he'd gotten it. Suddenly she stopped and looked at him.

"Sorry…" she said and the birds flew away "but… I really need to be alone now…" she said and Jack looked at her. Her face was suddenly filled with that feeling you get when you remember something really good, but then remember it's gone. He walked out of the room and left Tempora to herself. She looked after him while he walked out and then all the birds flew away. The room suddenly got cold and it froze, turning into a winter landscape. It was a drastic change from the summer room it had been just before, as to match the rest of the cave. She could hear something moving around quietly. Like a shadow on a wall. A voice sounded in the room and she gulped.

"My dear Tempora…" she turned around and widened her eyes, both in horror and anticipation.

* * *

Jack walked around in the halls and looked at the plants. It almost looked like the walls were made out of vines and not rocks as he walked around. Even though nothing of it was frozen, he thought it was truly magnificent to look at. He felt like he was walking around in a dream, mostly because the whole atmosphere in the cave was so dreamy. He hadn't noticed it before, but the cave had a faint orange glow to it, like it was always the ending of dawn. He could hear bugs buzz all around him, and it felt like everything was alive. Everything could breathe in here, even the trees. Their branches and leaves swayed ever so slightly the whole time, making it look like there was wind in the cave. But suddenly he felt something was wrong. Something was off. He looked back at room he'd left a few minutes earlier.

"Tempe" he said to himself and started walking back. Night and Day had sensed the same thing and he met them half way back.

"you still here?" Night asked and looked at him. Then she felt that uneasiness again and ignored him. Day was the most scared of them all and kept rushing them both. They reached the veil and Jack could hear a voice speaking.

"… but I'll need something in return Tempora. You know what I want" he knew that voice, and he'd hoped he'd never have to listen to it again since he'd defeated the owner with the help of the other guardians.

"Pitch" he said to himself and the two girls gasped beside him. Then he flung open the veil and looked around. There he was, Pitch Black. He had noticed Jack coming in and smiled. Tempora was looking at him too, a shocked expression on her face. Pitch looked back at Tempora and smiled.

"Please, think about my offer Tempora" he said and disappeared in the shadows. She fell to her knees and looked into the ground. Jack hurried over to her and looked at her.

"What did he want?" he asked and she looked at him. She was silent for a few seconds before she answered.

"He wanted my globe…"

"Your globe?" Jack asked and she nodded.

"My weather globe… I can control the weather of the entire world with it…" she sounded like she was dreaming or something, and Jack got a little worried.

"Listen, you can't trust him, okay? Whatever he told you, don't trust him" he held her shoulder and she looked him in the eyes, like a silent prayer. But he didn't understand what she meant by it, and just smiled "promise me, that you won't do whatever he asked, okay?" she nodded and looked away from him.

"That's quite enough…" the voice of Seraphina said behind them "Tempora needs to be alone… leave at once"

"One problem, I don't know how to"

"I can help you with that" Seraphina said and pointed at him. She mumbled a few things at Jack felt like he was being sucked into something "Burgess" she said and suddenly everything went blurry for a second, then he was standing in the middle of the lake back in Burgess.

* * *

End of chapter

So, what do you think?

And i apologize for two long chapters in one day, but i hope you like it anyway :D

Please review? *puppy eyes*


	6. Chapter 6

Sixth chapter

* * *

Jack was flying around Burgess late at night, wanting to talk to Jamie. He found his window and flew to it. Jamie was talking to his little sister. He knocked on the window and they both turned their heads and looked at him.

"Jack!" Jamie said happily and opened his window.

"Hey Jamie" he said and flew into the room.

"Is something wrong Jack?" Jamie asked and his sister giggled.

"No, but I need to know something. The girl that drowned three years ago."

"Temperance Jones" Jamie said and Jack nodded.

"Exactly, what can you tell me about her?"

"Why do you want to know about her?"

"I just… I don't know, but I have this feeling that I seriously need to know more about her. So is there anything you can tell?" he asked.

"Well… a lot of the kids from my class liked her. She always used to tell incredible stories about you guys. She had this way of telling them, like she'd been there herself"

"Did you like her?" Jack asked and Jamie looked surprised.

"Well… not like that, but she was really nice to just about everybody. She was also really fun, no matter what season it was!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, she always had something fun to do, and she wasn't afraid to get dirty, like most girls her age. She even started a mud fight once. It was awesome!"

"She started a mud fight?" Jack asked in disbelief and Jamie nodded furiously.

"She did! She just picked up a handful of mud and gave me this challenging look, then she threw it! She hit me right on shoulder. I paid her back by hitting the back of her head when she reached down for another scoop!" Jackie laughed and Jack looked at him.

"That does sound rather fun"

"The odd thing was, that it hadn't rained for weeks that summer, but she asked some of us if we wanted to take trip to the forest, and it rained an hour before we went out! It was almost like she knew it was going to happen!"

"Who knows, maybe she did" Jack said and Jamie looked at him.

"Well maybe… I actually think I saw her not too long ago… standing by the lake, talking to Rose"

"Really?"

"Yeah… but Rose couldn't see her… she also looked a lot different… like she was frozen or something…"

"I think I saw her too. She's a spirit, like me"

"Really? Then she's a guardian too?"

"No… at least I haven't got the memo if she is. But you and your friends could see her?"

"Yeah… was it really her?"

"I think it was, but she calls herself Tempora now… I think at least"

"Hey… I think I've heard that name before… Rose once said it in her sleep"

"You've had a sleepover with Rose?" Jack asked with a glint in his eyes.

"Not like that! It was with the whole class, at the school. I couldn't sleep, and she started talking in her sleep. That's when she said it"

"Well, as far as Tempora told me, Temperance used to tell Rose all sorts of stories about her"

"But if Temperance is Tempora, wouldn't she just be telling stories about herself?"

"Maybe. But then again, if she was a spirit, she would be able to meet all the guardians, right?"

"And that's why she could tell all those stories!" Jamie said in excitement "then it must've been the girl I saw by the lake… and that could be why Rose didn't see her…"

"Why? What happened since she drowned?" Jack asked, getting to what he wanted to know from the start.

"Well, at first she acted like you would normally after someone you cared for died. She was sad a lot, but you could still talk to her about all of you. Then something happened. It was the Christmas afterwards. She had been so excited all December, but after Christmas… she just changed. She was depressed all the time. I was rather shocked… I guess she wrote a letter to Santa, wishing to see her sister again, but he couldn't grant it… she still believes in the others I guess… I think she even still believes in Santa"

"How? I mean, he didn't grant her wish"

"No, but everyone in class said that even Santa Claus can't bring the dead back to life. Then she started talking to herself when she was alone. I only overheard her talking to herself a couple of times… I'm worried about her actually…"

"Well… I guess she really misses her sister" Jack said and sighed "but if she still believes in the guardians… then how come she can't see Tempora? As far as Night told me, she should be visible to all who believes in the guardians…"

"Night?" Jamie asked.

"One of Tempora's sisters… so why can't Rose see Tempora?"

"Maybe… hold on a second… I remember last year, not long after we helped defeating Pitch… she was way down… and she threw a doll out…"

"A doll? Why would that matter?"

"Temperance made it, it was a doll of Tempora. I remember she yelled and threw the doll to the ground. I think she believed so much in Tempora, that when she couldn't grant her just that one wish, she stopped believing in her completely, never wanting to see her again"

"Could something like that happen?" Jack asked and rubbed his chin while thinking about it.

"Why don't you ask the other guardians, they might know"

"Good idea Jamie, thanks for the help"

"You're welcome Jack"

"Tell you what, it's snow day tomorrow, just as a thanks" he said and flew out the window.

"Snow day!" Sophie said and Jamie looked at her and laughed a bit.

* * *

End of chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Seventh chapter

* * *

"A believer can't see Tempora?" North said and grunted "not possible!"

"I'm serious, Jamie saw her, but Rose didn't!"

"How can that be? Tempora can be seen, even if the child only believes in one guardian"

"Rose believes in all of you, she still sends you letters, but she can't see Tempora. Could it be maybe it's because she doesn't want to?" Jack asked and North stopped up.

"I have no idea… it never happened before… but why should someone not want to see Tempora? There are no stories about her, so few even know her"

"Rose is Tempora's sister or Temperance Jones' sister"

"Ah! Little Rosalie Jones!" North said and chuckled "ah yes, I know her very well! She writes long letters to me. But not with wishes, but with thanks… she did wish for something I couldn't give two years ago though…"

"I know, she wished to see her sister again, but you can't bring the dead back to life."

"No, no one can, is forbidden you see."

"But Temperance isn't really dead." Jack said and North looked at him.

"Not possible… she drowned, I know this!"

"She is Tempora now, she told me the man in the moon brought her back. Like he did with me!"

"Man in moon? Hmmm…" North said and sat down.

"Do you think it's possible? Can a believer want something so bad from one of the guardians or spirits, that when they don't get it, they simply can't see them?" Jack asked and leaned against his wand.

"Maybe… I think it would be a first though…"

"I think it's wearing Tempe down, she seemed really sad when I saw her a few weeks back"

"Well… I think so too, I mean, look at the weather!"

"The weather?" Jack asked in slight confusion.

"Yes, we're in the beginning of April, but there's still snow everywhere! It even snowed on Easter Sunday!"

"It did? Glad Bunny didn't blame me" Jack said and chuckled.

"Is not good Jack, it means she is not in her Garden, taking care of the weather like she should. It's her only job, to keep track on weather and make sure it changes to right season every three months"

"And she hasn't done that?"

"No… in fact, winter has been quite long for the past three years…"

"That's when she died last time…"

"Last time?" North said and looked at Jack.

"Long story… I think she's more held up in making sure that Rose is still a believer, and she's neglecting her other duties… but her sisters said she hadn't been home for three years… it's weird when you think about it…"

"She can summon her globe at will, but I think you may be right, something must be bothering her a lot. Guess it's time for me to finally visit Seraphina again, it's been quite a while" North got up from his chair and walked out "wanna come too Jack?"

"Sure, why not?" he said and smiled.

"Good, then we'll take the sleigh"

"Just a little question, where exactly is Seraphina's Cave located?"

"Not far from Tooth Palace"

"Figures…" he said and walked with North.

* * *

"North! How good it is to see you!" Seraphina said happily and hugged North.

"Seraphina! You look good as ever" North replied and kissed her hand "how's your health?"

"A bit on the bad side, but nothing I can't handle" she replied and smiled "I see Jack is here too"

"Hey Sera" he said and walked inside "I see you've redecorated"

"You been here recently?"

"Yes, Jack has actually been here quite a lot recently. Him and Tempora really get along nicely…" she said and sighed. North looked at her and she gave a weak smile.

"I see…" he said and looked at Jack "anyway, I came to see Tempora. Jack says she's had more than one life, is that right?"

"She has, last one would be her third"

"That is amazing! Manny revive her that many times?"

"He's revived her two times… with my help, since I kinda help with births you know"

"I see… must be hard to be revived"

"It is. She can't remember much from her first life, it's also the reason why the weather has been rather… tedious the last couple of years…"

"I remember that hurricane Katrina, did that just happen or?"

"Well… Night accidently found Tempora's globe and started playing with it… and she may or may not have caused Katrina by accident…"

"And you did nothing to stop her?" Jack asked.

"No… I had no idea how to… Tempora made that globe back when she first became a spirit, so she could make sure that the plains around the world would get the right amount of water. But since there's suddenly so many humans all over the world, tipping the balance of the climate themselves, she's had a bit of trouble. But she still does a good job, considering" she answered with a strict voice. Jack looked ahead and saw the veil.

"Well, we're here…" he said and moved the veil away "Tempora? You here?" he asked and heard someone moan.

"I'm here…" he looked in the direction of the voice and was a bit shocked.

"You look awful…" he told the girl lying in the grass a few feet away.

"Haven't slept the last few weeks since… you know…" she said and rolled onto her back at looked at him.

"I see…"

"Is that really Tempora?" North asked and looked at her "you look dreadful!"

"Santa!" Tempora suddenly lightened up and smiled "I haven't seen you in like… two centuries!" she got up from the ground and ran to him "why are you here?"

"I heard that your sister can't see you? Is that true?" he asked and her smile fainted a bit.

"Yeah… but, I can't understand why that would be… I mean, all her friends, they can see me just fine! So why can't she?!"

"Jamie said it might be because she doesn't want to" Jack said and looked around. The Garden looked different somehow, like it was slowly dying or drying out.

"What? Why not?!"

"Maybe because you haven't heard her prayers. I received a letter not long ago, and I'm sure I sent it here. Rose misses you greatly, she keeps writing, asking me to contact you. At least she did"

"She wrote to you, so that you could tell me I should show myself… why?" Tempora said and walked away "why not just ask me… whisper in the wind like I told her she should do…"

"Well… Rose is a weak child, health wise. Her mother probably held her home most of the time, so she wouldn't get sick"

"She doesn't have a weak health! She ran around with Jamie and the others when you defeated gra- I mean Pitch! And she didn't get sick in the slightest!"

"Then maybe your mom is afraid something might happen to your sister!" Seraphina yelled and thunder sounded in the room. Tempora looked at her and then away.

"I'd make sure nothing would… nothing is going to hurt my sister… not as long as I'm here… it doesn't matter if she can't see me…"

"Sweetheart, I get that you love your sister. But you have to accept, that at one point, every child stops believing. Maybe Rose is one of the early ones. And Jack, I'm not indicating that Jamie is going to stop believing, what I meant was that a lot of children stop believing when they grow… but I have a feeling that Jamie and his friends might have a hard time doing that" she looked at Jack while talking to him.

"You read my mind or something?"

"Something like that, yeah. Now sweetheart" she turned back to Tempora "you just have to show Rose you're there… like that letter you sent her when your parents got separated, remember?" She asked and Tempora looked at her.

"I guess so… I mean… they always argued… mostly about the fact I kept believing in the tooth fairy, long after I'd lost all my teeth… I sent her a letter, every week, telling a story about Tempora… but that won't do now…" she said and crossed her arms "mom… can you leave me alone? I just need to be by myself for the time being…" she said and walked away.

"Sweetheart…" Seraphina said and looked at Jack "could you please go and talk to her?"

"She just said she wanted to be alone"

"I know, but she often does. Please, it doesn't really have to be about anything… just talk to her, please?"

"I think you should do it Jack" North said and Jack looked at them.

"Well… okay I guess" he said and walked after her. North looked at Seraphina with worrying looks.

"The garden's in pretty bad shape, what happen?"

"Dad came and visited last time Jack was here…" she said and walked away "Night and Day said he made her some kind of offer… I have no idea what he would want with her"

"Pitch was here? Why you not say anything?!" North said and she sighed.

"I thought it to be nothing. But given that she hasn't quite made it spring yet… I think she might be considering his offer…"

"What kind of offer?"

"I have no idea. I mean, the globe got a protective charm after the incident with Japan last year… only Tempe would be able to cause such incidents, but she would never do something like that!" Seraphina yelled and looked at North "I'm really worried about her North… her first life is starting to haunt her a lot more than it used to!"

"Haunt her? What you mean?"

"You remember how she would paint pictures of scenes? That was her memories, but all those pictures are worn out and fainted, so she can't use them to remember"

"I do remember those paintings… beautiful" North said and looked at Seraphina "so how much does she remember from her first life?"

"She remembers two things: the day of her death"

"And that boy's face" North said and looked back at the room "and you think the boy is Jack?"

"I can feel it North. I can feel how happy the whole atmosphere in this place changes when she sees him. Plus I saw a picture she drew of him, and I saw her trying to reach him, a mere six months after she died"

"But he couldn't see her?" he asked and she shook her head.

"He couldn't… it was devastating for her. It didn't help that she couldn't save him two months later, when he broke through the ice… if only…" she sighed and sat down on a bunch of branches that appeared beneath her.

"If only what?" North asked and sat down in front of her.

"If only she could remember her real death…"

* * *

End of chapter


	8. Chapter 8

Eighth chapter

* * *

"You okay Tempe?" Jack asked and looked at Tempora. She stood and looked out a hole in the cave wall and sighed.

"I'm fine… just feeling a little… under the weather…" she said and gave him a weak smile "I can't really sleep… when I close my eyes… he- he's there and… his words…"

"Tempe, you can't give into his words, okay?" Jack said and walked closer to her "just think about what he did last year. He killed Sandy"

"I know that! I know what he did Jack, and I won't give into his words! How weak do you think I am?!" she yelled and looked at him. Her eyes were full of sadness and Jack sighed.

"I know… sorry" he said and she looked out again "are you sad about the thing with Rose?" he walked up next to her and looked out too.

"How long have you been wanting to ask that?" she asked and looked at him.

"A long time… ever since I found out she was your sister. So? Are you?" He looked at her and she sighed.

"No… I'm downright miserable… it would be like Jamie not being able to see you… only ten times worse…"

"I see… I can't imagine what that would be like" he looked out again and saw that the sun was going down "guess Day is letting Night take over?" he said and she looked outside.

"She is… it's beautiful, right? All those beautiful colors taking over the sky… and the sky getting filled with millions and millions of stars…"

"It is beautiful… and peaceful" Jack said and looked at Tempora. She was smiling gently, and he didn't notice the black shadow beneath her eyes.

"Yeah… up here at least…" she said and sighed "back in the cities it's not nearly as beautiful…" she mumbled and Jack looked out.

"Guess you're right… well, I think I'd better get going" he said and started walking away.

"Why?" she asked and looked out the window.

"Gotta get home to Burgess, need to make sure the people have fun, right?" he said and smiled. She fisted her hands and growled lowly.

"Humans…" she said and Jack turned to look at her "humans are despicable creatures" she said and the shadow beneath her eyes began moving, turning into black sand.

"Tempe… are you okay?" Jack asked and looked at her with worry.

"They pollute the beautiful earth… with their machines and cars. Filthy creatures!" she yelled and her hair became darker.

"Tempe… you're starting to scare me" Jack said and Seraphina came over to them.

"What's going on?" she asked and looked at Tempora.

"Humans are so… weak. A little wind and they get scared they might die… maybe I should just scare them real good… let nature strike back for once. Then maybe they'd stop making mother sick all the time!" she said and punched the wall. She giggled a bit and Jack took a step back "oh they believe in the guardians alright, right until the others say they don't! Then they get scared! They get scared that they'll be 'outcasts' in their little precious groups! They stop believing, they become 'adults' they 'grow up'!" she said and made wild facts, sounding like she was incredibly drunk.

"Tempe, what are you talking about?" North asked and she sighed.

"Everybody I've ever known, those people that I made into believers… they all stopped believing!" she yelled and the room got darker and colder.

"Easy now Tempe" Jack said and walked closer to her cautiously "It couldn't be everyone"

"Maybe not, but the one who believed in me the most… he stopped believing… do you know what that feels like Jack? Do you know what it feels like, to have someone believe in you, and then just stop? Do you!?" She yelled loudly and the shadow enveloped her, falling on her like a thin layer of film "I think I understand now…" she said and fisted both her hands, clenching them together tightly.

"Understand what?" Jack asked and feared the answer.

"Sweetheart…" Seraphina shed a tear and looked at her daughter "no…" she breathed out.

"I think I understand… why Pitch did what he did…"

"Tempe… don't say something like that!"

"Having someone to see you, believe in you… and then they just stop… it's the worst feeling in the world…" she giggled again and held her face. Her giggle sounded breathless and soon turned into laughter. She looked at Jack, and her eyes had turned wild "do you know how I know this? Huh? Huh, do you? Huh Jack?!" she giggled again "no! You don't! You never asked if I'd been in love before! All those questions you've asked me, all those things we've talked about, but you never ever asked, if I'd ever felt love!"

"You told me about that boy from your life! I thought you couldn't love anyone but him! So of course I wouldn't ask about that!"

"You're a fool! Yes, I love that boy more than anything! But I can't even remember his name Jack! I hardly even remember what he looks like! And I get you wouldn't ask me about him, it would be simply awful to know more about my feelings!" she said.

"It's not like that!"

"I don't care! I did love somebody! A whooping ten years before I was reborn in fact!" she said and looked Jack in the eyes "his name was Derek Anderson! He was 15 at the time! 15 Jack! One of the oldest believers in the entire world! He saw me one day, sitting by the lake! He came and talked to me! I was so surprised, that at first I thought he was talking to himself, but no! He was talking… to me…" her voice turned sad and she looked down.

"And I told him stories… just like I did to Jamie and his friends… and he loved them so much… then I started telling about my own life… and he fell in love with me… but three years after, he had to go to college… he was gone for one year, one year Jack!" She looked at him, the sadness getting mixed in with anger "and he. Couldn't. See. Me!" she yelled and the room shook "he couldn't see me! I remember him passing right through me! I'd never, ever, felt so alone! Not even after the first time I'd been turned into a spirit. I felt like I was the only being on earth. But the worst was yet to come… I get revived, and I meet his son Kyle when I turn five… and I ask what he wants from Santa… do you know what he said Jack?" Jack stayed silent, and Seraphina sobbed into her hands. She knew the story, and had seen how much it had crushed Tempora when it had unfolded.

"He said, and I quote: My father says, that there's no such thing as Santa Claus, the Tooth fairy or any other of those things. His father Jack! The boy I had loved! The boy, who had seen me, heard my stories!" she yelled and the layer of shadow seemed to sink into her skin.

"I can't tell you how much that hurt, and when I heard Derek say it himself… it hurt even more… but Kyle… I made him believe… even if he had been told his whole life that they weren't real, I was able to make him see them… but he also stopped believing in the three years I was gone…" she said and breathed heavily "despicable, lowlife, filthy humans!" she horsed out and looked at Jack "I won't stand for them polluting earth anymore. I won't let them destroy it anymore… it's time, that Nature struck fear into their hearts…"

"Tempora, come back to senses! You sound like Pitch!" North yelled and she looked up at him.

"I know that! Don't you think I know, how Pitch sounds?! I do know North!" the shadows enveloped her even more, ensnaring her like thick snakes. She giggled again and took a step back towards the windows "maybe I'll start striking fear into that human Derek first… he deserves it" she said and took another step back "then… I'll accept Pitch's offer… and get rid of my last human part… those damn teeth!"

"Tempora, don't!" Jack yelled and reached out for her. She leaned against the window frame and fell out. He ran towards the window and looked down, looking her into the eyes. They were cold and dark. She smiled and then disappeared. Seraphina burst into crying and fell to her knees.

"Tempe…" Jack said and looked around. The room was dark and cold, and the plants were rotting, showing the bare rock walls.

"My daughter…" Seraphina managed to say under her tears and looked up.

"Seems like Pitch buried claws deep into her… what could he have bribed her with?"

"Her biggest wish… her teeth so she can see her human memories…"

"But Tooth has those, how could Pitch…"

"I think he kept hers… in case… an opportunity showed itself…" Seraphina said and cired into her hands again.

"Mother!" two voices yelled and Jack turned around "mother are you alright? What's happened to the garden? Where's Tempora?" Night looked up at noticed Jack. He looked at her and then away.

"She accepted Pitch's offer…" he said and the two girls gasped.

"No…" Day said and looked out the window.

* * *

End of chapter

i know it might end in a bad spot, but i had no idea where else to end it.


	9. Chapter 9

Nineth chapter

* * *

Jack sat and watched as Seraphina stopped crying. Her breath was still shaking and she sobbed a few times. North came in with a plate, filled with delicious treats Jack had never seen before, and a cup for everyone present, plus three more.

"Here Seraphina, take this" he said and gave her one of the cups. Night and Day sat beside their mother and looked up at North. They got a cup too and Night seemed to warm herself on the cup, while Day just sipped the hot drink right away. North reached out a cup to Jack, but he signaled no thanks. North sat down on a wooden couch in front of Seraphina.

"I called the others. Tooth should be here soon" he said and Seraphina nodded.

"It's been a long time since I saw the others… about three hundred years I think…" she said and sighed "I can't wait to see Tooth" she sipped the drink and it looked like it got sucked into her skin from the inside "you're probably wondering about why Pitch would even want something to do with her… right Jack?" she said and looked at him.

"A bit… I have a feeling it's got something to do with that globe, right?"

"Might be… but I have a feeling it lies deeper than that…" she took another sip and Jack looked confused.

"What're you talking about?" he asked and she looked into the cup.

"Last year… after you had defeated him… he came here… asking me to help him create fear… I almost gave in"

"Why would he come here? And why would you help him?!"

"I thought… I thought he was back" she said and tears started streaming down her cheeks "I thought that… finally after so long… I had him back…"

"Had Pitch back? What're you talking about?!"

"I thought that… that…"

"Sera!" they all turned around and looked at who came in.

"Tooth!" Seraphina said happily and stood up from the bush she had been sitting in "oh Tooth! It's so good to see you!"

"It's good to see you too Sera. What happened?" she asked and Seraphina looked into the ground "I see…"

"Did you bring them?"

"I did, but you didn't say which set of teeth you wanted" Tooth said and her fairies came flying in with three boxes of teeth "so I just took them all with me"

"All three?" Jack asked and looked at the boxes "Tempe thinks that Pitch has one…"

"He doesn't… we got them all back last year" Tooth said and looked at the boxes "I must say… it's weird to think that someone has three tooth boxes. That's a lot of memories to keep track of"

"I know… which is why she's even doing this… Pitch said he would give her the tooth box from her first life, and then she could use that to remember her life from back then"

"Why'd she even wanna do that?" Jack asked and looked at the tooth boxes faces. Two of them looked like Tempe, but one of them looked completely off.

"She's been haunted by this one face you see… you know this, right?" Seraphina asked and Jack nodded "well good, then you know she only remember very little from her first life. But that face haunts her, because of the feelings he brings up when she remembers it"

"She's in love with a face?" Jack asked and Seraphina nodded.

"Not just the face. But since it's the only thing she remembers, she holds onto it like her life depended on it, but after 300 years and two more lives of meeting new faces, even that one started to fade in her memory. When she found out she could no longer remember his face clearly, she became so frustrated that she accidently created the hurricane that destroyed Hog Island"

"That gave her in first place on Naughty list" North said and Seraphina gave a weak chuckle.

"Yeah, she wasn't happy about that coal piece she got… but she accepted her punishment anyway"

"But why would it bother her so much that she can't remember some guy's face?" Jack asked, still not getting the problem.

"Well… you see Jack, Tempora can still feel everything she felt for him back then. All that love she held for him still remains. But when she tries to think of his face, she says that only a blurry picture comes up, and she can't put her love into it like she wants to. It's like she can't combine the two, and it doesn't help that she forgot his name after a hundred years" she sat back on the bush and Tooth flew beside her "and even as a human, she was very controlled by her feelings. If she feels something is right, she won't give up on it easily. It's going to take a lot of proof against what she's doing before she'll realize it"

"Like what? You know, in this particular situation?" Jack asked and looked around. Bunny had arrived and stood and looked at Seraphina, not looking like he wanted too much of a scene. The Sandman had also arrived, but also kept silent in the back.

"Pitch promised her that she would get the tooth box if she spread fear, right? Then all we have to do is show that Pitch is lying… that should help her realize he's a bad guy… or at least make her remember it" she sighed and looked into the ceiling.

"But what if it's not enough?" Tooth asked and looked at Seraphina "what if we need to do more than that?"

"Then I'll take care of it…" Seraphina said and a bunch of vines shot up from the ground "if she won't listen by her own free will, then we'll just have to make listen" she said and then vines snapped like a whip, then snuck back into the ground.

"You'd send those things, after ya own daughter?" Bunny asked and they all looked at him, except Seraphina.

"I would" she said calmly and looked into her cup "it would be best for her… and I don't think anyone of you can hold her back with her current power level" she said and closed her eyes "even though it hurts me, I'll have to do it… for Earth…"

"Ya don't have to do it, I can take care of it" Bunny walked a bit closer Seraphina and she gave a small smile.

"A few egg bombs won't help Bunny… but thanks" she said and sipped her cup again.

"Listen here Sera, what if we could get under her skin?" North asked and looked like he had an idea.

"What are you talking about?" she asked and Jack looked at North.

"If we could get under Tempora's skin, and into her head, we would not need to harm her. All we need is someone to talk to her"

"That sounds really simple, too simple to work" she complained and North held up his hand.

"No, not done explaining. You don't want to hurt her, no? then let someone talk to her as a distraction! Then Sandy knocks her out with dream sand and we make something to hold her, no harm done, and we still have captured her!" he said proudly and Seraphina looked at him.

"Now that… might actually work…" Seraphina said with hope in her voice "and I know who should talk to her"

"Us! Right mother?" Night and Day in unison getting up from the ground looking at her with excitement.

"Sorry but no… you would be way too eager, and try to talk her into coming back right away… no, we need someone who's curious about what's going on, like Jack!" she said.

"Huh?" Jack said and she stood up, pulling him up from his seating spot.

"Think about it Jack. You get your answers, and you get to help returning her to normal"

"But why me? There's something you're not telling me" he said and Seraphina sighed.

"Jack, you don't understand… some things are best left to be discovered, not told. Please, just talk to her. For some reason, she enjoys talking to you; she even showed you the garden on your very first visit here"

"He got to see the garden the first he was 'ere? You're lucky mate" Bunny said and Jack looked slightly more confused.

"Listen, the garden represents how Tempora is feeling. That's why it's so dark now, please Jack" she said and held his hand in both of hers "please?" she begged and Jack sighed.

"I'll do it… but I expect answers at the end of it, got it?"

"don't worry Jack, I'll tell you the answers to what you don't know after you've gotten Tempe back here, but not a second before, got it?" Seraphina said with a serious mine and Jack nodded.

"Got it, so where is she anyway? Anybody holding that particular piece of information?" he asked and Night giggled along with Day.

"We do!" they said happily and grabbed one of Jack's arms each "we'll show you"

"I wanna see this" Bunny said and followed "you better come too Sandy" he said and Sandy nodded.

"Come on!" Night yelled and a loud thump could be heard "whoops… sorry Jack!" she giggled and Bunny entered the room.

"Next time, keep a better grip" Jack said and heard Bunny chuckle. He just sighed and looked around "what's this room?" he asked.

"It's our observation room, we use it to look at the world, and control the sun and the moon" Day explained and smiled at Jack.

"So we can just think of whoever or whatever we want to see!" Night chirped and looked into the middle of the room "ready for some magic?" she asked and the three spectators nodded "good!" she said and Day walked in front of her a few feet away. They closed their eyes and a big transparent globe appeared between them. Then a spot on it started glowing in a bright blue light. They opened their eyes and looked at she's.

"Uh" Day said in a worried tone.

"Guys…" Night said with the same tone.

"She's in Burgess…" they said and Jack clenched his staff.

"She did mention her boyfriend's dad… I think we should hurry and get her" He said and Bunny nodded.

"I can get us there fast with my tunnels" Bunny said and stomped his foot, a hole appearing in the ground.

"Hurry" Night and Day said and they all jumped into the hole.

* * *

End of Chapter

A lot of explaining in this chapter, but even more explanation to come in the next one.


	10. Chapter 10

Tenth Chapter

* * *

"Maybe we should've asked where in Burgess she was…" Jack said and looked around. It was windy and cold; making it feel hail almost buried itself into Jacks cheeks. He looked around and couldn't see Tempora anywhere.

"Maybe we should split up?" Bunny asked and looked at Jack "you know your way around 'ere, so you just go alone, I'll look around with Sandy, deal?"

"Sounds good enough" Jack said and nodded "how do we signal it if we find her?" he asked and Bunny thought about for a bit.

"Sandy can watch from the sky, if you see her, send something up into the air, if we find, Sandy will come and get you"

"Sounds okay. Let's get going" Jack said and flew away. He had a good feeling what Tempora would check out first; even if she was evil "Rose" he said to himself and looked around. He wasn't sure where she lived though.

"Maybe I should ask Jamie" he said and flew a little faster. He heard something and stopped up. He looked around and it sounded again. A slow melody. He looked around a little more, and his eyes caught the sight of a little girl walking on the street. She was skipping happily, quite in contrast to the melody she was humming, which sounded ominous. He looked at her for a little while and then she stopped.

"Is anyone there?" she asked and looked around. Jack looked at her more, then she looked his way "UWAH!" she screamed and took half a step back.

"Wow!" Jack said and flew a little away from her "hold on… can you see me?" he asked and she nodded.

"Who are you?!" she asked and Jack became more confused than he could ever remember being.

"Hold on… you can see me… but you don't know who I am?" he asked and landed on the ground in front of her.

"Uh-huh" she said and nodded "you're a spirit, right?" she asked and seemed to have calmed down completely.

"I am"

"Then that's why. My sister taught me to believe in spirits… and all supernatural beings, so I see them, even if I don't believe in them… I have no idea how it works though" she said and started walking "so, who are you?"

"My name's Jack Frost, yours?" he asked and walked next to her.

"You're Jack Frost?" she asked and looked him over "you are cute…" she said and he stopped up for a second.

"I don't think a girl your age should find guys 'cute'… don't you think they're gross?"

"No… and the answer to your previous question would be Rose Jones"

"Oh right, Tempe's little sister" he said and she looked at him in question.

"You know my sister? How? She died three years ago…" she said and looked sad suddenly"

"Well… that's a longer story… but the important thing is that you're in danger"

"How? I've always been a good girl, so I don't see who would want to hurt"

"Like I said, it's a longer story… it's pretty complicated too" Jack said and she sighed.

"But I have to go home tonight, or I'll be in trouble with my babysitter, so I'll see you later!" she said and began running.

"Hey wait!" Jack said but she turned and ran into a house and slammed the door behind her "well… that was pointless" he said and sighed. Then a big thunder sounded and he looked at the sky "that's interesting… and rather foreboding…" he looked at the egg "I have a feeling she's going to be here soon… go get Bunny" he said and it looked like it nodded. Then it made a hole and disappeared into it. Jack looked around after Tempora, and just as he thought, she showed up a little while after. Freezing everything behind her. She looked into the ground the whole time, humming something he could only catch a few tunes of.

"Tempe!" He yelled and she stopped up and looked at him.

"Jack! What are you doing here?" she asked and her mouth twitched. He looked her over and saw how awful she looked. Her hair looked thin and she had bags under her eyes.

"Wow, you've only been under Pitch's control for under a day, and you look like something the cat dragged in, after choking it up… no offense" he said and she snorted.

"How is that not offensive?" she asked and he chuckled.

"You know, Bunny said the exact same thing last time I said that. So, what're you here?" he asked and she looked at him and gave a breathy giggle.

"What I'm doing here? You know that Jack!" she said and walked closer to him, the lightning sounding again "I'm here to make the pity little human race pay!" she said and wiggled some of hair around her finger "you here to stop me?" she asked and he shook his hand.

"No, I'm just here to talk to you. You're still very interesting you know" he said and she laughed at him.

"I am? Please, I bet you have a plan with all the other guardians to contain me! I'm a big threat after all!"

"No, I just want to talk" he said and she looked at him "I just want to talk"

"Fine… start talking" she said and crossed her arms. Jack became a little nervous, not knowing when Bunny and Sandy would come.

"First of all, why are you even doing this?"

"I thought it was obvious! I'm sick and tired of humans making my mother sick! And she's always so damn passive! So, I'll let nature strike back!" she roared and lightning sounded again. Jack looked around and lights were turned on all around, scared children crying for their parents.

"There must be something else… you don't just do something like this"

"I do! If it's so hard to understand, then stay out of it!" she looked at him with an angry look.

"What about those teeth? You said you wanted to destroy them… is that really true?" Jack took a step closer to her and she looked at him cautiously.

"It is, if I destroy them… I'll have left my last ounce of humanity behind"

"But is that what you really want? You want to leave behind, what you took two times? You accepted to be given new life two times Tempe… now that doesn't look like you despise humans as much as you think you do"

"I was confused… blinded by that idiotic thing called love"

"So you say you were in love with a human?" he said and took yet another step towards her. She stood still, not even noticing him stepping closer.

"I… I… no! I mean… I was… but that was 300 years ago!" she yelled and lightning sounded. Jack heard someone scream and looked to his right. The scream had been Sophie.

#maybe I should her from yelling…# he thought and looked at her.

"But still, you want to know who he is… right?" he asked and she looked at him, a flash in her eyes he didn't catch in time.

"I… no… no I don't" she said determined and looked at him "I can hardly even remember his face anyway, and it would fade away in a few hundred years!" she said loudly and Jack took a step closer. She didn't notice he was getting closer. Their distance was now about the length of his staff.

"But still, your teeth can show you all you want! You have like, three sets of them, so you can see three periods of time, how many people can brag about doing that?" he said and chuckled "come on… this isn't you Tempe, it really isn't" he said and she looked at him. Then he noticed Bunny and Sandy behind her. Now he really became nervous.

"This is me! I hate humans! I hate adults! They… they… they pollute and… and… they're the ones who tell the children that Santa and all the others aren't real!" she panted a bit and it looked like she was starting to doubt whatever Pitch had told her. Jack saw that Sandy was preparing a ball of dream sand to knock her out. She looked at Jack and he looked into her eyes.

"Tempe… this isn't you. You're better than this. Listen to me" he took a step forward and put a hand on her shoulder. She twitched a bit and looked into the ground. Then she looked up and squinted her eyes.

"You lied to me…" she said and Sandy threw his ball. A black shadow came up and dispersed the dust "you. Lied. To. ME!" she yelled and a strong gust of wind blew him back. "How DARE you!" she yelled and the shadow that had been but a veil over her before began looking more like a thick cloak "and to think I believed in you!" she shouted and the lightning struck again.

"Sandy, hit 'er again!" Bunny yelled and Sandy prepared another ball.

"Won't help!" she yelled and turned around "try as you might, but you won't HIT ME!" she shouted and another lightning hit, the biggest one yet.

"Tempe! Tempe, please just follow us!" Jack yelled and she whipped around to look at him.

"You just shut your mouth! You lied! I trusted you!" the lightning became more intense and came closer.

"Sandy hurry!" Bunny yelled and he aimed at her.

"No don't!" someone screamed and they all turned around, except Tempora who just stood like frozen "don't hurt her!" the voice sounded again. Tempora slowly turned her head and looked at the voice.

"Rose?" Jack asked and got up on his feet. Tempora just stood silently and watched Rose as she walked closer.

"Don't hurt her… she's the only way I can see my sister again…" Rose said with a sad voice and Tempora opened her mouth silently. Then she turned her head and looked at Jack.

"Jack…" she said with a scared face and Jack swore he saw another face that tickled something in the back of his mind. Suddenly a lightning struck into her, transporting her away.

"Tempe?" Jack said and Rose dropped to her knees.

* * *

End of Chapter

Don't think i'll be able to write the next chapter until monday earliest...


	11. Chapter 11

Eleventh chapter of this story.

Okay, i got the chapter done, and i'm posting it now, because you seriously have to read it...

* * *

"Jack, you alright there mate?" Bunny asked and looked at Jack. He'd been staring at the spot that Tempora had been standing in for a few minutes. He looked at Bunny and nodded.

"I'm fine, I just…"

"Was that really…" Jack looked at Rose who still sat on her knees.

"Rose… Rose are you alright?" he asked and walked over to her.

"Was that… Tempora?" she asked and looked at Jack.

"It was… that's why you're in danger…" he said and got down in front of her.

"She looked so… dark…" Rose said and shivered.

"Pitch did something to her"

"Jack, she might not know our real names, you know" Bunny said and walked over to Rose.

"I do… Tempe told me them… you're E. Aster Bunnymund… and Pitch is the boogeyman…"

"Your sister knew our names? She must really like her stories then" Bunny said and Rose nodded.

"She did… I miss her…" Rose hugged herself and shivered again.

"Rose, you have to believe me when I say, that she misses you just as much, okay?" Jack said and Rose looked at him. Then she looked down again.

"Why would Pitch want anything to do with her… her powers wouldn't make people believe in him… and even though people would be scared… it wouldn't help him…" Rose shook and closed her eyes.

"Rose… how much do you know about our world?" Bunny asked and she looked at him.

"I know everything my sister did… she always told me that I was a very special case… I never really knew why until a few days before her death…"

"Why? What happened?" Bunny asked and she looked into the sky. It was dark and thunder rumbled in the distance.

"I saw something… a spirit… one I didn't even know…"

"You saw a spirit, you didn't know? How can you see a spirit you don't believe in?" Bunny sounded confused and Rose looked back down.

"I don't know… I guess, with all my sister's stories… I just started believed in spirits existing… I have no explanation as to how that can be… neither did she"

"Tell me something, who is your sister? You called her Tempe"

"Her name is Temperance…" Rose said and sighed. She got up and looked at her knees "I'm gonna catch a cold… aren't I?" she asked and looked at Jack.

"Maybe, if you don't hurry inside anyway…" he said and she smiled.

"Hang on! I wanna know how a human can know so much about us" Bunny said and stomped his foot.

"Well, living three times does provide with a certain amount of knowledge" Jack said and Bunny looked confused for a moment, then Jack could almost hear it click in his brain.

"You mean to tell me this is Tempora's sister?!" he yelled and Rose looked utterly confused.

"Huh?!" she said and looked at Jack "explain" she said and Jack sighed.

"It's a long story Kiddo…" he said and she growled.

"Well I wanna know how come my sister can be Tempora when Tempora's over 300 hundred years old!" she crossed her arms and pouted.

"Then let me explain, dear child" they all spun around and looked at Seraphina who smiled gently at Rose.

"Wauw" she said in astonishment.

"Maybe we should have this conversation another place?" Seraphina asked and they all just nodded. She looked horrible, just as Tempora had. Her skin had become slightly grey and the bags under her eyes took away the youthful beauty she'd held before "then let's get going" she smiled and looked at Bunny "Bunnymund" she said and he opened a tunnel.

* * *

"So, are you okay little one?" Seraphina asked and looked at Rose. She seemed a little uncomfortable, sitting next to North.

"I'm fine… just confused is all…" she said and looked up at North.

"What?" he asked and she looked away.

"I just thought your beard would be fluffier is all…" she said and North looked at her.

"Hey, wait a minute… you're the girl who always sends thank you letters to the Yeti's!" he said and she giggled "why you do that?"

"She even knows that its yeti's that make the toys?" Bunny said and sighed "crikey…"

"I send them letters because it must feel awful to know that elves get all the credit" she said and smiled.

"They like your letters very much" he said and she giggled.

"Rose" Seraphina said and Rose turned her attention back to her.

"Yes?" she said.

"What do you know about the relations between Tempora and Pitch?"

"Well… I don't know that much actually… she always kept a level of secrecy about that… all I know is, that she is your adoptive daughter and through that connection… she's Pitch's granddaughter"

"Huh?" Jack said and looked at Seraphina "I would qualify that as important information" Seraphina sighed.

"I know jack, but it's a long story, which starts in the golden ages, so just let it be, okay?" she said and looked back at Rose "do you have any theories on why he would do anything to Tempora?"

"Hang on! I wanna know something too you know!" Rose said and looked around "My sister, Temperance, is Tempora, right?" she asked and they all nodded "how is that even possible?!"

"It's-" Seraphina started.

"Something I want to know! And I won't say anything until you explain" she said and they all looked at her "yeah, sis taught me to bargain!" she looked around at the others.

"Well… okay then. You know the story behind Tempora, right?"

"I do, Tempe told me"

"Then you know how it happened. 300 years ago, Tempora was a human, just like Jack was" Seraphina said and continued "then she was attacked by a bear, killed and Revived by the man in the moon"

"But why would he revive her? Doesn't he only revive those who do something to deserve it?" she asked and Seraphina sighed.

"She did something to deserve it. Believe she did"

"But when?" Rose asked and leaned forward.

"Right before she died…"

"How?" Rose fell of the couch she was sitting on and squatted closer to Seraphina on her knees.

"Let's just show her mom" Night said and Day nodded.

"Yeah, it would make everything a lot easier!"

"Very well then. Girls, get the thingy and let the show begin" Seraphina said and the two girls flew off. Seraphina looked at Jack and smiled "this will also show you something that might help you" she said and Jack got confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked and the two girls came in with a mirror.

"There are more than one way to see memories Jack. My two daughters can look back into the past with this mirror, and show it two whoever looks at it. You and Rose will be the first to look into it for a hundred years" she said and sighed "I used to look into it every day… looking at the past can be very lovely… but it can also hurt you when you get back…" she said and touched it lightly. It started shining and Jack walked in front of it. He could laughter from it and walked closer.

"Walk into it, that way you get the best view" Seraphina said and Jack walked in. suddenly he found himself in the woods of Burgess during spring and the laughter sounded louder.

"Come out, come out Jackson!" he turned around and almost dropped his staff.

"Tempe?" he said to himself and the girl giggled.

"You can't hide from me forever!" she yelled and looked around. The hair and face was right, but the colors were off.

"This is from when Tempora was human" Rose whispered in awe and gawked around "she looks just like my sister" she said and the girl laughed again.

"Come on Jackson! You know I'll find you at some point!" she giggled and looked around. Then a branch snapped somewhere and Jack feared what it might be. She whipped around and laughed a bit.

"Found you!" she yelled and ran towards the sound. Then a familiar face popped up and laughed.

"You haven't caught me yet!" he yelled and ran away from her.

"Hold on… That's me!" Jack yelled and Rose gawked.

"I'm way faster than you! So you might as well give up now!" Tempe yelled and giggled. Jackson was doing a very good job avoiding her, but in the end she caught him.

"Wow!" she yelled and tumbled on top of him. They both laughed and Jack felt his chest becoming lighter and his stomach tickled.

"Do you remember any of this?" Rose asked and he shook his head.

"No… it's like I'm seeing this for the first time…" he said and Tempe chuckled loudly. She looked at Jack and smiled.

"Got you" she said and smiled at him. Jackson smiled back ad sighed. They had somehow ended up with Tempe between Jackson's legs. She lied down with an elbow on each of him.

"Got me…" he looked at the sky and smiled. Tempe laid her head on his chest and sighed in content. Then something else approached and the two looked its way.

"Jack? Jack are you here?" a young voice sounded and Jack recognized it. Then his sister appeared from the bushes and the two quickly got away from each other "what were you two doing?"

"Playing tag!" Tempe said in a high pitched voice and blushed.

"Yeah!" Jackson chimed in and scratched the back of his head.

"Who won?"

"I did of course!" Tempe said and giggled "but I should get home now… it's getting late" she said and started walking "see you guys tomorrow!" she said and waved.

"Well you two looked like you were getting along just fine" Rose said and poked Jack in the side with her elbow. Jack just looked at the scene playing out, feeling things he hadn't felt in 300 years. Then a loud snap brought him out of his trance like state. A growl confirmed his thoughts and the bear came into sight.

"Jack…" his sister said and held tightly onto her brother's shirt.

"Don't worry… I'll get you out of this" he said and the bear roared, making his sister scream. The bear walked towards them with loud thumps and Jackson looked like he didn't know what to do. But Jack knew what might happen and looked at Rose.

"You might wanna look away in a minute…" he said and she looked up at him. Then the bear stopped up and looked around.

"Over here you big stupid animal!" Tempe yelled and a thump could be heard. She was throwing rocks on the bear, drawing it's attention away. The bear looked at her and growled "yeah that's right you big ugly brute!" she yelled and it turned around and started walking towards her.

"Tempest! What are you doing?!" Jackson yelled and looked at her.

"Saving you! What else does it look like idiot?!" she yelled and the bear started walking faster "didn't think of that…" she said and started running away.

"Tempest!" Jackson yelled and ran after, his sister following "no, you stay here! Climb into a tree, now!" he said and the sister did what he said. He ran after her and Jack followed.

"Tempest!" Jackson yelled again. Then he saw her tumble over a root, the bear finally catching her "Tempest no!" he yelled and she looked at him. She looked scared and Jack noticed that the face was the exact same Tempora had made in Burgess.

"Jack…" she said and the bear raised its paw and slashed her. She screamed and Rose hid herself behind Jack. It seemed like the bear lost interest in her already there, and just walked away. The worst thing was, she wasn't entirely dead yet, still gasping for air. The Bear had sliced her throat.

"Tempest no!" Jackson yelled and ran over to her "no, no, no, no, no!" he said and looked her over.

"Ja…ack…son" she said and he looked at her.

"Tempest, Tempest don't you dare…"

"Jack-son… I… I… loh… ve… I lohve…" she said and out a hand for his face. He took it and was trying to find a way to stop the bleeding.

"Tempest, Tempest just… just hold on, okay?" he said and she looked him in the eyes.

"Ja-ack-son… I… loh…ve… yo… u…so… mu…ch" she managed to say before her hand became limp. Her head fell to her side and Jackson looked at her with horror.

"No… no!" he yelled and a white light blinded Jack and Rose. When they opened their eyes again, they stood in the same place, only it was autumn this time. Jack looked around and saw himself standing by a stone. It didn't look like a grave stone, but there was text engraved on it.

"This is that grave out by the lake!" Rose said and looked around "so its Tempe's grave…"

"I'm trying to listen…" Jack said and walked closer to his human self.

"… Really sorry I couldn't do anything Tempest" he said and wiped away a tear "I'm so sorry…" he sat down and sighed "it's getting lonely without you… at first, the empty space surrounding me wasn't so bad… but it is now… I see everyone in the village, having someone they walk around with, hand in hand you know. I always thought that would be us one day… I never got around telling you that… did I?"

"I can't really describe how it is you're missing… I mean, I still play around with my sister and our friends, so I'm not lonely or anything… not at day anyway. In the evenings, it's different. Since we're neighbors… I could always talk to you from my window. Sometimes you even told me stories when I couldn't sleep. The mornings are bad too. I ever noticed, but the smile you always gave me in the mornings, they were really cheery, you know?" he buried his head in his knees and chuckled "god, I'm such an idiot right now" he said and stood up "but I guess… what I really wanted to say was…" he took a deep breath and Jack heard something and turned around.

"No way…" he said and Rose looked too.

"Tempora" she said and Tempora walked closer. She looked at Jack and her eyes became wide with sadness.

"Jack…" she said and reached out her hand.

"I really miss you Tempest" he said and she walked closer to him.

"Jack I'm right-" she reached for his cape and her hand went right through him "here…" she said with horror and looked at her hands "No…" she looked up at Jack and tears welled up in both their eyes.

* * *

End of Chapter

I know, I know, death scene is cliché much? yes, it is.

But I wanted the scene to be like that, so deal with it.

And the little scene afterwards has a picture posted on my DA account, so check it out if you want to, it was drawn before i wrote this Chapter, so Jack accidently calls Tempora 'Temperance' instead of Tempest.

and i wrote Jackson when it was Human Jack (except in the last scene) and Jack when it was Jack Frost


	12. Chapter 12

Twelfth chapter of this story.

* * *

She stood and watched the big globe. The one that showed all the lights representing the children that believed in the guardians. Lights were flickering on and off all the time. And every time a light flickered out, a new one got turned on. It was a truly magnificent sight to behold and she sighed.

"Admiring the world, dear Tempora?" she turned her head and looked at Pitch.

"Yes…" she said and turned her head back to the globe "it's beautiful"

"Too bad that the lights keep going out, even if new ones do get turned on…"

"At one point… everybody just stops believing… all because their parents tell them they aren't real…" she looked at the globe and closed her eyes "it's almost like I can hear them loose their beliefs every time a light goes out…"

"You have an extreme care for the beliefs of children dear" Pitch said and put his hand on her back. Her skin twitched a bit when his cold hand touched her, but he didn't notice. She looked at him and then back at the globe.

"It's what gives everyone their powers… if nobody believes in them, they have no power… and at some point they'd die from it…"

"And you don't want that to happen, do you?"

"No… I don't want to lose any of them… the world needs all of them…" her eyes became clouded over with a grey blanket as she spoke and Pitch smiled to himself.

"And the world needs your mother too, right?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yes… it needs her the most"

"And yet humans pollute the earth more and more every day. It must be infuriating for you"

"It is… I hate humans" her voice got a low growl and she clenched her hands together "they are an unworthy race. They should just all end up and die. Especially the adults. They are the ones who ruin most of the world anyway. Telling their kids that Santa Claus and the Easter bunny isn't real, robbing children of their beliefs, weakening the spirits of this world" she said and Pitch chuckled. But then her fists unclenched and she shook.

"Is something wrong Tempora?" Pitch asked and she gulped.

"I met Jack in Burgess… he told me I used to love humans… but I've always hated them… secretly, right?" she asked and Pitch widened his eyes a bit.

"He told you, that you loved the things that are killing your mother little by little?" Pitch asked in surprise and removed his hand from her.

"I couldn't have… right?" she looked up at Pitch and he shook his head "no I couldn't…"

"Did he tell you anything else?"

"He said I was in love with a human, which I was 300 years ago…"

"Ah yes, that face that keeps haunting you. You want to erase that, don't you?" Pitch asked and turned his back to her, smiling even more to himself than before.

"I do. I want to destroy every part of me that ties me to the humans… every one of them" she said and looked into the floor.

"Well… I do have your first set of teeth in my possession, I already told you that, but you need to prove that you won't use them to become human again"

"I won't!" Tempora yelled at Pitch and looked at him "I want to turn them into dust! Erasing the last part of me that's human!"

"But you still have two more teeth sets… what about those?"

"Nothing exciting happened in my second life, and I'll cut the ties to my third life soon enough!" she said loudly and clenched her fists.

"I know you will, but I will need definite proof of that dear. You need to prove" he turned around and looked at her "once and for all" he walked towards her slowly and put a hand on her shoulder "that you won't turn on me" he said and she gulped.

"Anything…"

"Good, then tell me, Frost asked you something, right? I mean, you were gone for a little while"

"He asked… if I want to know who the human I loved is… or was…" she said and looked down. Pitch squeezed her shoulder lightly.

"Do you want to know?" he asked and she sunk a lump.

"I… I… I don't know…" she said and a new layer of shadows started enveloping her. This layer was thicker than the previous and Pitch smiled evilly "but I… I think I do want to know…"

"I can tell you, after you've proven yourself to me and you've destroyed your teeth" he said and she looked up.

"What would I have to do to show you I won't turn on you?" she asked and Pitch looked like he thought it over.

"Well… I think one bond from your latest life needs to be taken care of as quickly as possible. I'm talking about your sister; she's way too dear to you"

"She's just a little kid..." Tempora said and the shadows sunk into her skin.

"She's a human. At one point, she might stop believing. Then she will become an adult, and turn off her own children's lights… do you want her to turn off lights on the globe?" Pitch asked and Tempora shook her head.

"No! No I don't… she wouldn't want that herself…" she said and looked into the floor again.

"Then go and make sure it won't happen" Pitch said and patted her shoulder reassuringly "I'll even allow you to do it quickly so she won't feel any pain" he said and she sank another lump. She looked into the floor again, her entire body relaxing.

"What if Jack intervenes?" she asked and Pitch gave a wicked smile.

"If he intervenes…" Pitch almost told her to kill him, but then he remembered his entire plan "pacify him. He is a spirit after all, one of the persons you want to protect, right?" he said and she nodded.

"Yeah… he is…" she said and sighed "when should I depart?" she asked and he smiled.

"As soon as you're ready dear. The sooner the better" he said and she nodded once.

"Then I'll depart soon" she said and looked up at the globe again "every time a light turns off, a new one lights up, it's like a big light show… never finished, always continuing. It's all in balance… but the lights should never go out…" she said and turned away. Her hands fisted again and she growled "despicable humans…" she exited the room and Pitch looked after her. Then he gave into a chuckle and smiled wickedly.

"This is all going so much better than I'd ever hoped it would. Believe me Frost, when this is all over, only one of you will be standing with their life intact, even though it will be a rather depressing one…" he walked to a window and looked at Tempora as she prepared herself to fight against Jack and finish off Rose "and my dear Tempora… you're most likely not to be the one after that little visit to Burgess…" he said and chuckled "and all because Jack Frost thought he could help you…" Tempe looked at the ceiling and looked like she was thinking everything over, shaking and holding her arms. Shadows enveloped her again and Pitch's smile grew wider "but all he did was make everything worse"

* * *

End of chapter.

The story is nearing its end... sadly, because i really like it...

And now i just decided that i'm gonna post this story on DA too and a picture to each chapter, already have like... four i can use XD


	13. Chapter 13

Thirteenth Chapter.

* * *

"Wow…" Jack said as he sat on the ground back with the rest. He held his head and looked up "that was… different…"

"I hope it wasn't too much at once…" Seraphina said and looked at Jack "but do you get it now?" she asked and Jack got up and looked at her "the face she can barely remember is your face. You are the key to getting her back"

"How? I'm still very confused about this whole thing…" he said and Seraphina looked at him.

"You did get something out of it, right?" she asked and he nodded.

"I knew Tempora when I was a human…" he looked around and noticed the other were gone "where'd the others go?"

"Something happened with Tempora's globe, and they had to leave" she said and looked at Jack "I know you must be confused. You can ask me questions if you want to"

"I… what were me and Tempora exactly… relationship wise?"

"You two were obviously dating" Rose said and giggled.

"Actually, they weren't" Seraphina said and smiled at Rose's facial expression.

"How could they not be? Did you see them running around playing 'tag'?!" she said and Jack blushed a bit.

"They were really good friends. And I agree, it would seem like they were a couple, but I assure you it wasn't the case"

"Then what did the whole tag thing mean?"

"You liked each other, obviously" Seraphina said and smiled "however, being stubborn both of you, you didn't want to admit it until the other did. So you both ran around with this secret, right until the day you got separated"

"When Temperance died…" Jack said and looked and looked into the ground "guess she was the only one who got to say it, huh?"

"She did… but it wasn't long before she actually forgot the whole thing Jack. Only 50 years later she'd replaced the original way she died, with the one she's been telling as a story to both you and Rose."

"That fast huh?" Jack said and sighed "guess I wasn't worth remembering…"

"I have a feeling it was something else Jack. Even though she has a strong persona, she is very easily influenced. Look how easily Pitch made her believe she hated humans"

"I guess you're right… so how do we get her back?"

"I guess we have to make her remember her human side, by making her realize what she's been looking for" she smiled gently at Jack who just blushed and looked away "has been with her for a while now"

"And how do we do that?" he asked and Rose giggled.

"Just go and play tag again" she said and looked at Jack.

"Or just talk to her again…" Jack said and looked at Seraphina "I think I almost got her back last time… but then she… she somehow knew Sandy was there and then she fled the scene"

"That means her heart is getting insecure on what's real to her. Or maybe she never really believed in what Pitch told her" Seraphina said and smiled "then maybe this is going to be easier than I first thought" she said and Rose lit up.

"Maybe not…" a voice said and they turned around. Night and Day stood in the door and walked in.

"Pitch just demanded that Tempora proves herself to him…" Day said and held a crystal ball in her hands.

"How?" Rose asked and looked at the ball.

"It's not something you want to hear…" Night said and looked at Seraphina "if we return Rose, she will be in need of a guard" she said and Jack got up.

"I'll protect her" he said and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You'd better be prepared for what's to come…" Day said and walked out the room. Quiet sobbing could be heard from the hallway and Night looked into the floor. Rose went after Day.

"I have a feeling we're missing something… something really important…" she said and looked at Seraphina "I mean… if all Jack has to do is talk to her, why didn't it work last time? What was it that warned her?"

"I have no idea… suddenly she just knew Sandy and Bunny was there…"

"I noticed that… it seems like something's wrapped around Tempora… is that right?" Night asked and looked at Jack.

"Well… I think I saw shadows wrapping themselves around her at one point… but what does that have to do with anything?" he asked and Night thought it over.

"I have no idea… but it's something worth checking out…" she said and walked out the room. Jack looked after her then turned his head towards the Garden of Seasons. It was rotten and dark. He felt cold and scared just by looking at it.

"It represents Tempe's heart… doesn't it?" he asked and Seraphina nodded.

"Whatever the forest might show would be what Tempora is feeling…" she said and Jack gulped. He had another idea to what it might show in connection to Tempora. He walked into it and looked around. The birds had left the room and it was silent as a grave. He closed his eyes for a brief moment, then a voice reached him in a scream and he opened them again and looked around.

#she's in pain" he thought and looked around. He had no idea where the voice could have emitted from. Seraphina came in behind and looked at him.

"Is everything okay?" she asked and he nodded.

"Just thought I heard something…" he said and walked out. It was too depressing being in there, and he had other matters to think about.

"Are you sure you can do this? You might have to fight her to get her to calm her down"

"Anything to bring her back…" he said and clenched his hand. He knew it was totally illogical. He had fallen in love with a girl he barely knew, other than what they had discussed in the few weeks he had been visiting her, even though they had been in love 300 years earlier. He closed his eyes and tried to remember what he'd first thought when he saw her lying in the water. Why had he tried to save her?

"What's on your mind?" Night asked and knocked him out of his thought stream. He looked at her but looked away quickly.

"Nothing…"

"That's a lie… you're obviously in deep thought… I can tell" she said and he sighed.

"Three years ago, when I saw Tempora in the water… I felt like I had to save her… I have no idea where that feeling came from. It just appeared and I couldn't shake it… even though I knew I probably wouldn't be able to even touch her…" he said and clenched his staff.

"I know that… I was following her around that night, with the mirror…" she said and walked up to him "I have a theory for it too… I think that your sub consciousness recognized her, even though you had long forgotten everything from your past life. So you felt you had to save her, at least this time, since you didn't last time"

"Can my mind do that?"

"One of the most wondrous things on earth is the human brain. It's capable of so many things, and we know so little about it, so it's definitely possible" she said and smiled "but I think she recognized you too, the day after?" she said and Jack smiled, feeling his cheek.

"She's a good aim…" he said and Night giggled.

"Yeah, 300 years with me and Day does that to you, we can be pretty annoying sometimes" Night said and Jack looked at her "I guess you have to go soon…" she said and looked into the floor.

"Yeah… just have to find Rose…" he answered and looked around.

"Jack… the thing Pitch asked Tempora to do… if she gets to do that… she'll destroy herself…"

"What do you mean?"

"I thought about those shadows, I think they're somehow controlling her and her choices. And I think Pitch planted them on her, so as soon as she's done the thing he asked her to, he'll let go of her, and she'll hate herself"

"What exactly did he tell her to do?" he asked and Night gulped.

"He told her, that if she wanted her teeth, she should kill someone…" she said and Jack's eyes widened.

"Why does Rose need a guard?" he asked and a tear fell down Night's cheek "night, tell me" he said and she took a deep breath.

"She's to kill Rose when she comes to Burgess" she said and Jack looked at her in disbelief.

* * *

End of Chapter.

So what do you think those Shadows do?

Plz take your time to tell me if i forgot any words anywhere and review :D


	14. Chapter 14

Fourteenth chapter of this story

Not much to say really, Except I'm sorry it hasn't been updated for a little while...

* * *

"She has to do what?!" Jack yelled and Night flinched.

"She has to kill Rose…" Night said ad Jack looked at her in disbelief.

"I don't believe that" he said and turned away from her. She sighed and looked at him.

"She's not in her right mind recently Jack, and I have a feeling she'd do almost everything to get what Pitch offered her" she said and Jack turned to look at her over his shoulder.

"But why Rose?" he asked and Night looked into the ground. She couldn't look him in the eyes.

"I already told you. When Tempe kills Rose, she'll hate herself, destroying herself in the process"

"Why would Pitch spend so much time on turning on her evil, if he's just gonna destroy her anyway?" He asked and Night gulped.

"Revenge… it's been about revenge the whole time" she said.

"Revenge? On your mother? Why go such a distance?"

"Maybe it's not just on mother anymore…" Night said and Day entered the room.

"Then who?" Jack asked and Night looked at him.

"Guys, Tempe's on the move. You should get going Jack" she said and looked at Night who took a step away from Jack.

"Right, where's Rose?" he asked and walked past Day.

"She's with Mother" Day answered and he waved a thanks. She looked at Night who looked out of one of the windows. She walked over to her.

"What do you want?" Night asked and looked at her. Day had always admired her little sister for her ability to hide her emotions, but this time she was as easy to read as an open book with way too big letters.

"You tell me sis" she said and leaned up the wall with her arms crossed.

"Nothing's wrong, okay? I discussed this with you weeks ago" she said and sighed.

"You should do something about it… at least tell him"

"No!" Night yelled and looked at Day "it would seem wrong to tell him in this situation!" she said and walked opposite of where Jack had gone.

"And why's that?" Day asked and followed her.

"You know perfectly well why…" Night replied and walked into their room. She looked at their globe and sighed "you saw what I saw… Pitch has something nasty planned for her… you heard what he said…"

"But you also know what people say and want rarely turn out that way" Day said and Night sighed.

"I know… but…" she said and looked at the globe again "I have a bad feeling about this… one of them will not get out of the coming battle without scars…"

"Night… no matter what, then we can heal those scars, okay? If we lose Jack, you know how Tempe's feeling, and if we lose Tempe, you can always be Jack's-"

"Stop it right there!" she said and Day looked surprised "I don't know how you've treated your past boyfriends, or what the heck they were, but I will not play Jack's feelings like that! It's downright wrong!" she said and turned away from her sister. Day looked at her and crossed her arms. She knew she had stepped into a rather touchy subject.

"I still think you should tell him…" she said and turned away. Night looked at the globe once more and sighed.

"Sometimes I wish this globe didn't exist" she said into the air. She touched the globe and a picture of Tempora's grave came up. She sighed again and closed her eyes.

* * *

End of Chapter

Short one, i know.

But i couldn't put more into this.

I know that Night and Day seem a little of in this chapter, but there's a reason behind it: they heard Pitch and Tempe talking, and they heard what Pitch said to himself, so they're really please review. It helps me feeling like writing the story, so if no reviews come, i feel like you don't read it. So please, i ask again, Review?

Final decision! The story, perspective wise, will end the way it begun! I have to chapters planned, next one will be from Tempe's Perspective, then from Jack's. It seems like a good way to end the story the way it begun, like a nice circle has been formed :D


	15. Chapter 15

Fifthteenth chapter of this story

* * *

I look at my grave and think about what it means to me. The snow is falling hard, almost like its raining. I haven't changed the seasons yet, behind schedule as usual. The grave stands in the middle of the forest, not far away from the lake. I close my eyes, again thinking about the day I died. This grave is standing in the graveyard. My official grave, the only one I have where people can grief over me. And they do. I met three of the girls from my class on the way out here. It's been nearly two months since I died, but people still grief over me like it was yesterday. I hear them talk. They say things, lies as far as I know. They keep talking about how I was so kind, to nearly everyone. But that can't be true. I open my eyes and looked at the inscription.

"In loving Memory, Temperance Jones; a girl who loved everyone and everything" I read out loud. But those words have to be a lie. I hated everything. I can remember all the hate. I remember how I thought of everyone. I liked nobody.

But then a face flashes before my eyes. The wild bushy black hair and those teal eyes. He smiles at me, laughs with me. He speaks such sweet words to me. I perish the thought, or at least I try to. But he keeps coming back, like I try to convince myself he was real. But he isn't, he hated me, I hated him. A feeling stirs in my chest, it burns. I squeeze my chest and groan. It's worse than when the scars appear. I hear steps and turn around. Another visitor to my grave. It's him. He stands in front of the grave and looks at it. The pain in my chest stops. He's crying. He doesn't say anything; he just stares at the grave. Then he speaks, and my head suddenly becomes lighter.

"I miss you Tempe…" he says and looks up. Like he's expecting me to emerge from the clouds. But I won't. The body lying in the ground, the body I left to become Tempora, to become perfect, is as dead as can be. It's lying in the coffin they all made for me, along with the small objects they put down to me. He looks down at the grave again.

"You know, I have these weird dreams sometimes" he says, like we're having a conversation "you're alive, and you talk to me. You say you're sorry. I have no idea why, but it's the only thing you say" I feel my head become heavier again. Somehow, this seems familiar. But I ignore that feeling. He keeps talking; I ignore him and go away. But I can't help but looking back at him. He's still talking, a smile on his face. I hear him say one sentence, and I stand still like I'm frozen.

"I always knew you couldn't love me" he said. I stand there, for at least ten minutes before I take off. He keeps talking. He knew. He knew. He knew. It's the only thing I can think about. Then streams of thought from when I was alive come to my mind. I had liked him. He'd loved me. I land again, in the middle of the forest. My chest is hurting, I can barely breathe. My mind fogs up, my vision fades. Everything becomes dark. I close my eyes; pictures of the dying earth come up. Sentences flow in my head, my hate for the human race returns. I open my eyes, my vision's back. I growl when I notice where I am. I'm by my first grave. I turn around and look at it. I scuff at it, feeling like destroying it with my bare hands. I died here, 300 years ago. I was killed by a bear, walking home. It just attacked me, killing me to get some food. The pain from the scars now comes. I curse that I was ever a human. Had I never been, I wouldn't be hurting now. I look at my grave. The letters that had once been written on it had been worn away by the weather a long time ago. The wind blows in the trees. I can hear someone approaching and turn around.

"Why are you out here?" Pitch asks me, judgingly. I look away from him and sit down on the grave. He growls lowly at me and I gulp. I was supposed to go to and kill my sister from my newest life, but I got distracted. He's mad at me, I can feel it even though hoes standing away from me.

"If you want your teeth, you will kill her" he says and disappears into the shadows. My teeth. Those damn teeth. As soon as I get my hands on them, I'll get rid of them, along with any shred of humanity I have left. I won't even look at them. Not one look. The things Jack say come back and I think about my decision. Should I just take a short look? I could get answers. But no, I can't. I can't sway in my decision. But then another face hits me square in the face. Jack. I can't shake his stupid grin out of my head. No matter what I try, he stays. Everything he's said to me rings in my ears. Then I think of the night I died.

I stepped out on the ice, it gave a little. I just stared out on the ice, intensely and focused. I couldn't rip my eyes away from him. It was downright impossible. He had me in some kind of trance. His face, that stupid face. Why does his face keep popping up? My chest started hurting again. Why is it I can't stop thinking about him? He lied to me, tried to trick me. I can't trust him, or anything he says.

I think about the lake again. Laughter fills my head. My head starts beating, pumping. I hold my head and moan out in pain. A feeling of utter happiness fills my entire body, but I try to push it away. It's all fake. I know so, Pitch told me. He told me everything. He told me the truth, the whole truth. I was never loved, ever. I was a loner, always avoiding everyone. I can even remember wanting always to be alone. Everything he told me, I can remember. But some of it is a blur. I hold my head again, growling. My vision clouds up again, more and more as my mind becomes filled with doubt. I hear someone else approaching. I open my eyes. It's jack. Anger fills me to the brink and I clench my fist. He talks to me, but I ignore him. I just sit there and stare at him. Then his voice reaches me, and I start listening. His voice starts echoing in my head. My vision's still a little blurry, and my head's still pounding.

"This isn't you" he says. He's said it so many times. But if this isn't me… then what is? I have been hiding the real me… right? He walks closer, I take action. I won't listen to him anymore. Battle ensues. My ice powers against his. He has advantage over me, never having to reincarnate into a new body. He has more experience. But I have another trick up my sleeve. He sends out his attack, I move. I sprint towards him, going in for the kill. There's terror in his eyes, he realizes what my intentions are. But then I remember what Pitch says. I have to think my plans over for one second, but that's all he needs. He avoids me, I run past him. I'm about to turn around to kick him, but he surprises me. I never get to turn around. He hugs me from behind. He whispers. He tells me a story. It dims slightly in my head.

"She turns around, hearing the little girl scream" he whispers lowly, his voice wavering "she runs back, throws rocks at the bear. The boy screams at her, asking what she's doing" the story is so familiar to me, and my head becomes clearer as he talks "she tells him she's saving him, even calls him idiot. The bear looks at her. She starts to run, the bear follows. She runs, trying to get away from it. The boy stands still for a bit, before going after her. He tells his sister to stay, making sure she won't get hurt" pictures flash before my eyes. I can play the scene for my eyes. It dawns on me; this was how I really died "he sees the bear standing over her. They exchange a look, she calls out his name. It's the last thing she ever says, before the bear swings its claws at her, severing her throat" his voice is shaking now. He takes a deep breath. I think about how he could know this, since he had no memory of his past. I doubt him deeply for a second now, but then I feel something wet on my shoulder. He's crying. I widen my eyes. He's looked into the mirror of the past. Something not even I was ever allowed to look in. I stiffen up. My vision fades yet again. But something seems off. I'm not getting dizzy. I squint, and then I notice; it's shadows. My vision is just fine, but it gets blocked by shadows. Jack takes one more deep breath before he continues "he goes over to her, she's not even dead yet. She looks at him, tries to talk. She has trouble with talking. He can't believe his own eyes. She's dying right in front of him, trying to tell how she feels for him. She gets to say it, then she dies" my heart stops for a moment. I have trouble breathing. Jack gets confused; I turn my head and look at him. I don't understand anything.

"Tempe?" he says and I try to take a breath. He let's go of me. I back away from him and I fall onto the ground, supporting myself on my hands. My hands shaking. Shadows are surrounding my entire being. They seem to be trying to pry me open. I feel weak, my arms give in and I lie down. Then I hear someone talk, it's not Jack.

"Looks like my prediction came true, after all" the low voice said and my heart beats faster. What prediction? I look up at the two, one of them is Pitch.

"The shadows are eating her Jack. Soon, she'll be** Nothing**. Everything you did to save her, only worsened her situation" Pitch said and gave an evil laugh.

"What do you mean?" suddenly, my hearing's fine, I can hear everything they're saying.

"The shadows feed on doubt, Jack" he said and looked at me "and she was so pretty…" he said and Jack directed his staff towards him.

"Take them back…" he said in a threateningly low voice.

"I can't, they've been living in her for a long time. You see, Jack… I planned revenge on the guardians for a long time. I had no idea what to do, then I saw the dear Tempora. She was so confused, doubtful. After just being turned into a spirit, and then her very biggest love couldn't even see her. Oh how she was crushed! Not to mention, her sacrifice was in vain! Her love died mere months after her, and she didn't have enough experience with her powers to save him!" he gave another laugh. I reach out after Jack. Steps approach and I turn to look its way.

"Rose…" I whisper hoarsely. She looks at me in fear.

"Tempe!" she yells and looks at me. Pitch laughs again.

"I see, this is Rose. Well isn't precious" Rose turned to look at Pitch, but she quickly returned her attention to me. She was scared, just as I was "well, where was i? Ah yes! I remember. She had just seen the love of her life crush through the ice, and that's when I take my change" I feel anger rise in my chest "I send shadows after her. And little by little, they replaced her memories with fakes, and made small changes in her attitude that would be activated when I wanted to. I had no idea it would take 300 years before I would need it though. That's why she changed so drastically. I mean, getting small messages and personality changes through 300 years can do some pretty big damage to you" I try to get up, but my arms give in. I fall to the ground and Jack turn around to look at me. He looks terrified. I looks at my arm, she shadows are getting thicker. Jack looks back at Pitch. Rose talks to me, I can't really hear her. Jack is fighting with Pitch. I feel my life draining out. My breathing's getting even heavier. My head's getting heavy. I think I'm dying… can a spirit die? Rose says a line, and I widen my eyes. And then… everything goes black, and I can't hear anything anymore.

Silence… darkness… nothing.

* * *

End Of chapter!

One chap to go! :D


	16. Chapter 16

Sixteenth chapter

God! I fucking hope you guys enjoy this! TT^TT My throat hurts, and i'm just about to cry!

Enjoy! TT^TT

* * *

I left with Rose to go and get Tempe back. Rose is extremely worried, so I calm her down. I decide to take her home before I go to find Tempe.

"But why?" she whines, and I can hear she's worried about me as much as she is Tempe. I explain it's so she won't get hurt, in case something goes wrong or Pitch decides to show up. She looks at me, and then looks like she accepts my decision. We arrive at her house. She walks in herself, I hear no one starting to yell where she's been. I wait a bit, just until I see the light flicker on in her room. Then I take off.

I fly slowly, trying to scout where she is. As I look around the town, I remember stuff we did together. I stop up on a roof top and sigh. I remember once, we had been flying around town. Then Tempe got the brilliant idea to prank several of the citizens, just for fun. I, of course, was not one to say no. she explained what we had to do, and it was simple enough. She sought out a few rooftops, ones without ice taps on, so we wouldn't hurt anyone. Then the prank began. A random guy walked under the rooftop, and all the snow slid down the roof and landed on him, plus a couple of bystanders. I remember Tempe not being able to contain her laughter, having to hold her stomach. It makes me smile, even now.

I shake my head. If only that was the Tempe that was still there. But then again, if it was that Tempe, then none of this would be necessary. I wouldn't have to fight her. I wouldn't have to make sure she couldn't escape. I only had to fly around, and get a good laugh. I look around again. A cold wind passed me, and I took it for being her. But I can't see anything. I sigh. I have this horrible feeling. Night and Day didn't tell me everything, I'm sure of it. It couldn't be this easy, no way it could.

I close my eyes, remembering the scene I'd seen in the mirror. I remember how she'd laughed, I loved her laughter. My chest feels warm whenever I think about it. I give a small smile again. The feeling in my chest quickly disappears, and it feels like it's colder than before. I feel trapped somehow, even though I'm outside. I look up into the sky; it's the beginning of dawn. The sun is kissing the sky a bit. I give a frown, since when was I so poetic? I shake my head again. My head is way too filled up with thoughts. I have to focus on Tempe. I feel a cold breeze again and this time, I see her. She looks petrified, and in deep thought. I follow her with my eyes, she lands in the forest. I hesitate; something definitely feels wrong about this whole thing. I fly after her. She lands not far away from her tombstone. I sand a ways away from her, and I see Pitch approach her. My anger rises and I'm close to just charge. But I don't. He needs to be out of the way before I go in. she needs to be away from him, from his poisonous words. I hear what he says, he talks about the teeth. I look, and he disappears into the shadows. I look at Tempe, she's clearly in pain. She looks confused, in despair. I walk away from my spot behind the trees. I try to talk to her, my voice low. She doesn't hear anything, and shadows envelop her. They're thick this time. She holds her head and moans out in pain. She growls a bit, mumbles. I step closer, raising my voice. It looks like she hears me this time. She looks at me, then her eyes turns angry.

"Tempe, please" I say in the most pleading voice I ever made, more pleading than I even thought one could sound. The shadows thins out a bit around her. I have a feeling they block out the sound "this isn't you" I say. She looks confused again, I step closer. It looks like she takes I decision, she charges. My ice powers against her. I hold back, scared to hurt her. I know I have more experience than her with my ice powers, but I also know she knows how to use hers good enough. I send out an attack, she avoids it and charges right at me. The look in her eyes scares me. Then I see something in her eyes, and she hesitates for a second, I use that one second to avoid her. She turns around, about to attack me again. But I surprise her and hug her from behind, holding her securely in my grasp. She struggles, but I ignore it, starting to tell the story of what I saw in the mirror.

"Two friends, very close ones, are playing around in the forest. Their game soon ends, and they lie on the ground together, both very happy. It's a boy and a girl. The boy's little sister comes, interrupting their peace. The girl excuses herself quickly, walking home, embarrassed" I whisper in her ear. She stops struggling, and her breathing becomes normal.

"She turns around, hearing the little girl scream" my voice is wavering. Not just because of the story, but because I know it'll bring her back "she runs back, throws rocks at the bear. The boy screams at her, asking what she's doing" I smile a bit "she tells him she's saving him, even calls him idiot" I give a small chuckle "the bear looks at her. She starts to run, the bear follows. She runs, trying to get away from it. The boy stands still for a bit, before going after her" I tighten my grasp a bit, she doesn't notice "he tells his sister to stay, making sure she won't get hurt" I can feel her muscles tightening, then she gives a small gasp "he sees the bear standing over her. They exchange a look, she calls out his name. It's the last thing she ever says, before the bear swings its claws at her, severing her throat" my voice starts shaking, and I have to take a deep breath before I can continue. Her muscles tightens again, and I know she's doubting me. Then a tear trails down my cheek, I can't hold it back, I close my eyes. She stiffens up. I take one last deep breath, and then I continue "He goes over to her, she's not even dead yet. She looks at him, tries to talk. She has trouble with talking. He can't believe his own eyes. She's dying right in front of him, trying to tell how she feels for him. She gets to say it, then she dies" I feel her heart stopping for a moment. Then I hear her breathing. She has trouble breathing. I get confused, she turns her head and looks at me, and I can see she doesn't understand anything either.

"Tempe?" I say, my voice high pitched and filled with tears. I let go of her. She walks away from me, and falls to the ground, supporting herself on her hands. They're shaking. Then I see the shadows surrounding her. It looks like they're trying to gut her open. Her arms give in, and I hear a voice I hate with all my being.

"Looks like my prediction came true after all" the low voice said. My anger rises and I turn my head. Pitch is standing a little away, looking smug. I look at him and he smiles.

"The shadows are eating her Jack" I widen my eyes in horror "soon, she'll be **Nothing**. Everything you did to save her, only worsened her situation" Pitch continued and gave an evil laugh. I get it together and glare at him again.

"What do you mean?" I say, a low growl in my voice.

"the shadows feed on doubt Jack" he says and looks at Tempe "and she was so pretty" I point my staff at him.

"take them back" my voice is low and threatening.

"I can't, they've been living in her for a long time. You see, Jack… I planned revenge on the guardians for a long time. I had no idea what to do, then I saw the dear Tempora. She was so confused, doubtful. After just being turned into a spirit, and then her very biggest love couldn't even see her. Oh how she was crushed! Not to mention, her sacrifice was in vain! Her love died mere months after her, and she didn't have enough experience with her powers to save him!" he gives another laugh. I look at Tempe, and she's reaching out for me. Then I notice something stirring in the trees next to Tempe. She turns her head the best she can. I can hear her whisper something, and Rose looks at her in fear.

"Tempe!" she yells. Pitch laughs again. I turn my attention back to him.

"I see, this is Rose. Well isn't precious" Rose turns to look at Pitch, but quickly turns her attention back at Tempe. Pitch starts talking again "well, where was i? Ah yes! I remember. She had just seen the love of her life crush through the ice, and that's when I take my change" I feel anger rise in my chest "I send shadows after her. And little by little, they replaced her memories with fakes, and made small changes in her attitude that would be activated when I wanted to. I had no idea it would take 300 years before I would need it though. That's why she changed so drastically. I mean, getting small messages and personality changes through 300 years can do some pretty big damage to you" I look back at Tempe, she's studying her arm. The shadows are getting thicker. I see Rose trying to talk to her. My anger takes over; I begin a battle with Pitch. He laughs all the while, and I can't land a single hit. Rose screams, I look in her direction. Pitch takes the chance and lands a heavy hit on me. Then he looks at me, I growl at him.

"looks like my revenge is complete" he says, then disappears into the shadow. I looks at where he was just a second ago. Then I hear Rose crying. I turn around, my heart stops and my world crumbles. Rose is the only one there. There's no trace of Tempe, not even a hair strand. I walk over to Rose slowly. My legs give in. I fall to my knees. I couldn't save her. I feel the tears welling up, but I hold them back. Rose cries. I take a deep breath and take a hold around her.

"let's get you home" I say with great sadness in my voice. She protests loudly, but I insist. I take out a little pouch, I got it from Sandy when we returned to Seraphina's mountain, in case I would need to make Tempe fall asleep. I sprinkle some of the dream sand on Rose, she falls asleep. I fly her home, her window's open. I put her to bed, making sure it looks like she never left. Then I fly back to the forest. I land by Tempe's tombstone, and my legs give in again. I let the tears flow. I scream, loudly. I bet if Jamie or any of his friends were near the lake, or just the forest, they'd hear. I scream and yell. I swear at her, curse Pitch. But it doesn't help, it doesn't bring her back. It doesn't even ease my pain. I hit the ground. Somehow, that doesn't help either. I stay like that, yelling and punching, for maybe half an hour. Then I feel the sun. I look up, it's morning. I take a deep shaky breath. I have to go back and Seraphina. I have to tell all of them. I stand up, my legs are still shaking. I look at her grave. Her laughter fills my head again. But the pleasant warm felling that usually follows doesn't come. Instead, my chest gets heavy. It starts to hurt. I think my heart's broken. I can't feel anything besides the feeling in my chest.

Pain… loneliness… nothing else.

* * *

End... of... Chapter...

God! So many fucking feels!

And i'm sorry... but this chapter is the last one...

Update: If you liked this story, please just write a quick review? It doesn't have to be well thought through and deep, just a quick note on what you liked and what you didn't like?

I hope this thing gets... well, let's see what happens :D

I just hope i reach a certain number :*


	17. Chapter 17

Seventeenth chapter

Okay, i pulled a big bullcrap on you guys last time, I'm sorry!

But i can't hold it in any longer, so here's the real last chapter!

And please, i know you people really hated me for the last thing, and i am so sorry!

So please, Enjoy this very last chapter of Forgotten Love, and don't hate me too much?

Love all of you ^^'

* * *

It's been 17 years since she died… and I still miss her every day. I can still remember the last time I looked in her eyes; that scared, confused look she gave me. I remember her laughter when we pranked the citizens of Burgess. I'll never hear that again, and every time I think of that, my heart aches.

I'm currently standing in front of her grave, the one in the woods. It's the start of winter; the snow hasn't started falling yet. Seraphina has been in charge of the weather ever since Tempe died, just like she was before Tempe became Tempora. I still visit them sometimes, though I can't really say it feels like it used to. It's empty in the caves, cold somehow even though the trees and everything looks the same.

I often think about what I could've done, because there must have been something. It gnaws at me, and makes me unable to create the fun I'm supposed to. But not all the time, because she definitely wouldn't have wanted that. I decide I should talk to Tempe, instead of just thinking.

"Hey Tempe…" I say no answer. I haven't got an answer for 17 years, but I have this weird feeling that she hears me. That's why I keep talking "I know you probably can't hear me, but I don't really care," a small gust of wind tickles me cheeks, it's a bit cold, but it feels warm on my usually cold skin "I know what you'd like to talk about if you were here, or at least what you'd like to hear about, so here's some great news: Rose's girl just turned 7. The girl looks a lot like her father, Jamie. I know you were scared that Rose would stop believing, but I think she believes in the Guardians even more now than when she was little. Her girl is a big believer too, so no worries in that department… I don't really know if there's that much more… god… I haven't gotten better at this since the last time I talked to your grave…" I take a breath. This is harder than I thought it would be. The wind blows at me again, almost like it's pushing me to keep talking. I take another breath and keep going.

"Guess I just really miss you… I mean, it was bad when you left, I got really down… I couldn't even get myself smile, but then… something just happened. I saw Jamie and Rose run around in the park one day, just like we did, and I smiled. I saw how happy they were, how happy Rose were. This was…. Maybe 12 years ago, so Rose was 15 years at the time. A few years after, the two actually got a kid, though they're still not married. And like I said, the kid turned 7 last week. She had a big birthday, with everything a kid could want. I even paid a little visit. She actually looks like you… with long brown hair, but her eyes are big and brown, just like Jamie's. She's a really active girl, running around all the time. It's weird… but Jamie's actually gotten taller than me. Rose is still shorter, but she is really tall anyway," I chuckle "I think she looks like you too… only her face is a little slimmer and her features are a little different, and of course that beauty mark under her right eye. But now you know how life's going for your friends… oh wait, Night and Day. Night misses you a lot, so does Day. But I have a feeling Night misses you most…" I take a really deep breath and close my eyes, leaning against my staff "but I miss you, so much. It hurts sometimes, it hurts so much. But I know you wouldn't like it if I kept dwelling on the bad stuff, but sometimes it's really hard not to" a strong gust of wind blew through the forest and I look up. The snow starts falling and I look down again. It's not small, pretty flakes, but big, puffy ones. I let my tears roll a bit before I continue talking.

"Sometimes, I just really need you. It's not all the time, just when I feel all alone. In the middle of the night, when everyone's asleep. When there's no sound, except the sound of a lonely car in the far distance, and the chirps of the crickets. That's when it hurts the most. That's when I need you, to make the loneliness go away, even if it's just by holding my hand…" I stop talking again and looked around. The ground is already covered by a thin layer of snow. I turn my attention back at the grave "but, right now… when the snow is falling like this… I can't help but think of when you died 20 years ago, when I met you… and that feeling of loneliness… it comes back… I wish you were here Tempe…" I say. Another gust of wind blows up behind me, and then I hear the snow creak, like someone was walking behind me. I ignore it; it could just be someone going for a walk in the woods. Another creak from behind, then a voice that makes my whole body stiffen up and my heart start beating faster.

"Jack," it says, clearly. I can't turn around to look, in case I'm just imaging it, like I did in the first couple of years she was gone. Then a light touch to my shoulder and the tears start flowing like no tomorrow. The voice continues speaking, "I'm right here"

"Tempe?"

* * *

End of chapter

I know a lot of you hated the way chapter 16 ended, and i did too because i felt so bad for killing off one of my own characters, so please forgive me!

and i know people will hate me for posting this chapter too...

and for waiting so long for posting it...

and for so many other things...

and i humble, deeply and really apologize for that...

and now... i apologize again, because i'm going to ask people something

But anyway, Tempora has a tumblr, and yes, i have mentioned this before, i know... but the only question she's been asked came from tumblrbot...and besides, some of you must have questions for her, or Jack for that matter!

here's the list of people you can ask questions to on the tumblr:

Tempora  
Night  
Day  
Jack  
Seraphina  
Ros

and that's it. I don't know if anyone will visit it, but i sure hope so

link to the account: asktempora . tumblr . com

it should work, just remove the spaces ;D  
and just so it's clear; i have asolutely NO confidence, that this will actually work in the slightest...


End file.
